The House
by H.dollz
Summary: When Ally has a one night stand in another state , she expects it to end there. She expects to never see Austin Moon again. She definitely doesn't expect the guy she's slept with to end up living in the same house as her. Rated M for all most chapters. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

The incessant music, the multicoloured strobe lighting, the crowds of people, they were all starting to piss me off.

I was on vacation in New York with my best friend, Trish, and her family. Tonight was a night I hadn't particularly been looking forward to, but Trish had insisted we hit up at least one nightclub during our stay here.

After some arguing, I had eventually agreed to go along with her.

Her parents didn't know we were at a club, of course. We'd convinced them that we'd joined a new reading group, and miraculously, they had believed us.

I was starting to wish we really did join a book club.

Drunk.

Everyone was drunk.

Or high.

Or both.

I didn't want to be bitter, but it was no fun being the sober one.

I slumped against a counter, sighing. Trish was way more into the party screen than I was. Maybe it was the element of being in a place where I didn't know anyone that made me so eager to leave this place.

I was suddenly aware of someone standing behind me. I grit my teeth, and turn around. "Can I help you?" I asked, frowning.

The green eyed, brown haired guy stares back at me, an annoying little smirk on his lips. "Hey, I'm Sam, and you're-"

"Beautiful. Yeah. I've heard this shitty pick up line before."

Besides, I didn't really feel 'beautiful' at all. With my blood red mini dress, and black stilletos, I kind of felt like a whore.

"Ooh, feisty," Sam comments. "So can I buy you a drink?"

I tell him exactly where he can stick his drink.

"I'm only trying to be friendly," Sam pouts. I sigh, and run a hand through my hair, feeling like a horrible question. He's right, I shouldn't take my frustrations out on him. Plus, he's sort of cute.

I'm sorry," I whisper, sighing again. I force a smile, and take his hand, pulling him towards the crowd of dancing people.

Trish spots me, and winks, and I roll my eyes.

She'd been worried about the fact that I'd never had a one night stand forever, claiming it was a 'vital part of my development'.

Crazy, right?

As we get to the dance floor, thankfully, a slow song started before I could embarrass myself by dancing to a slow one.

Suddenly, Sam pulled me against him - way too close.

I tried to console myself with the thought that as as this song was over, I could make some excuse, and escape. I loved Trish, but I wasn't willing to suffer any more here.

About a minute into the song, I could feel his erection against my stomach.

I groaned, my disgust coming through. Sam obviously thought it was a moan of pleasure, because he pulled me even tighter to him, grinding against me.

"Stop," I told him, attempting to step away again, but he just held me tighter to him, making me feel sick.

"Don't fight it, cupcake," he whispered in my ear.

Cupcake?

Whata douche.

I jammed my knee upwards, into his crotch, and he finally released me, pain, calling me a crazy bitch.

I took a deep breath, and walked away from him, going back to sit at the bar to calm down a little before I went... Well, anywhere else but here.

"Nice shot," Came a deep voice from behind me.

I sighed. Another guy, obviously. I turned to tell him to leave me the hell alone - then stopped. He was tall, very tall, so I had to look up to see his face.

He had an amused smirk on his face, his hazel eyes sparkling. I continued my assessment, looking at his sexy mess of blond hair, his pink lips...

"Thanks," I managed to say in response to his question, "You saw that, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I saw it." He tilted his head to the side. "So, let me guess - you're not from New York, right?"

I grimaced, trying not to let him know that I was mentally undressing him. "Is it that obvious?"

"You don't seem very comfortable, that's all,"

I was starting to feel a little more relaxed talking to him. He seemed... Well, incredibly sexy, of course, but nice, too.

"I'm in New York on vacation, with my friend and her family... I didn't really want to come, but she made me,"

"Well I'm glad you did," he said, his smile lighting up his face. I gulped, and it took me a moment to remember how to breathe.

He stepped closer to me. "You okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice breaking.

He chuckled, and I noticed his breath smelt like champagne.

"You sure?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes in a way that made me weak at the knees.

"Um, y- yeah," I stammered, internally face palming.

_ Real smooth, Dawson._

He laughed, and winked at me, and I pouted at him. "You're doing that on purpose," I grumbled, folding my arms. He eyes darted down to my cleavage when I did that, and I surprised a smile.

"Maybe." He replied.

"There's no 'maybe' about it," I grumbled.

He shrugged, and sat on a stool next to me. "So, tell me about you."

I sat, too. "What do you want to know?"

He smiled. "Let's start with your name."

Oh, right. "It's Ally," I told him.

As soon as I said it, I became wary. Should I have told this stranger my name?

I shook away the thought. I was in a different state - the chances we would ever see each other again were nil.

"My names Austin."

I felt a shiver run through me as soon as he said it.

"Nice name," I said, then instantly feeling stupid for complimenting someone on their name. "It's like the place... in Texas..." Shut up, shut up, shut up, you idiot!

Austin just watched me, looking amused. I blushed, and looked down, and when my word vomit had eventually died down, he laughed. "You know, you're adorable when you're flustered. "

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

No one said anything for a while, but it was a comfortable silence, if you could call it that with Ke$ha blasting through the speakers behind us.

Austin talked to the bar tender for a while, getting us both drinks, and I watched him, and how he unknowingly did things that made me feel ... Well, hotter.

Ruffling his hair with his hand, biting his lip, and when he got up and stretched, his shirt rising up so that I could see his abs... Hot damn.

He placed my drink in front of me, and I took a long sip. It was nice, fuzzy and fruity at the same time.

"I didn't get you anything too strong," he promised me.

I frowned, somehow upset. "Why not?"

He smiled. "No offence, but... You seem more of a bubbly, champagne kind of girl,"

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows. "Are you saying you don't think I can hold my liquor?"

"Well... Yeah,"

I looked at the glass in his hand. "What are _you _drinking?" I asked.

"Vodka."

I grabbed the glass out of his hand and raised it to my lips, draining the drink. I coughed a little afterwards, feeling the tasteless liquid slide down my throat.

"Like it?" he asked, his voice teasing, as if he was sure I'd say no.

I barely heard his question.

I was focused on the mesmerising way his lips moved when he talked.

"Kiss me," I whispered, biting my lip.

"Is that the vodka talking?" He wondered.

"No." I told him. It wasn't a lie.

He leaned in towards me and pressed his lips against mine, softly at first, then roughly. I gasped as his tongue swirled along mine, and he groaned.

"Ally..." He said, and I understood what he meant.

"We can't go to my place, so yours," I told him, twisting handfuls of his hair into my hands, something I had wanted to do since I first saw him.

He pulled away from me, his eyes even darker, and took my hand, bringing me out of the club.

* * *

"Austin..." I moaned, as he closed the door to his apartment, and pinned me against the door.

"I know, baby." He sighed, his lips against my neck.

His fingers found their way under my dress, and he used his thumb to stroke me through my thin panties.

I gasped, and pressed myself into his hand. He chuckled at my impatience.

His hand tugged at the hen of my panties, pulling them downwards, and setting me on the floor so I could kick them off.

His hand was there again, teasing my clit, trailing across my entrance. "Please," I groaned, my legs shaking. He laughed, and took my hand, leading me to his bedroom.

I raised my hands, and he slipped the dress up over my head.

He fiddled with the clasp of my bra, until it was on the floor, then he looked at me, his eyes trailing over my body.

"Ally, you're beautiful," He whispered.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I whispered. He leaned down to kiss me, and I started to unbutton his shirt. We both moaned at the feeling of his bare chest on mine. He teased my nipples with the tips of his fingers, making me moan.

I ground into the bulge that was very close to my centre, so needy it almost hurt.

"Austin, please..." I begged, pulling at his belt.

He laughed, and pushed two fingers into me.

I groaned, my nails scratching along his back.

If his fingers felt this good inside if me, then...

"Austin.. I moaned, my voice pleading.

"Fuck, it love hearing you say that," he murmured, finally kicking off his jeans, and boxers.

And then he filled me, making me cry out his name, my eyes squeezing shut.

"Faster," I pleaded, my nails still on his back. He obliged, my screams, mixing with his moans for most of the night.

* * *

"This guy better be cute, Dez, if I'm busting my ass to clean up the spare room for him.

"You stay away from him," My brother warned me.

"Why? Afraid I'll steal him from you?"

"No, I'm afraid he'll get to know you and he'll move out."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes.

For the entire month of August, the whole Dawson family had been preparing for the arrival of one of Dez's friends, who was moving here from New York to go to college here in Miami, with Dez.

I wasn't looking forward to his arrival.

I had met all of Dez's friends, and they were all creepy - but I was going to have the luxury of sharing a bathroom with this particular creep.

Yay.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway of our house.

"The Moons are here," my mom called from downstairs. I sighed and hauled myself off of the bed Dez's friend would be occupying, to get a look at the guy. I made my way downstairs after Dez.

"Hey Austin!" Dez called, a grin on his face.

I froze.

_ Okay, this doesn't necessarily mean anything. Just because his name is Austin doesn't mean... _

But then I remembered every thing Dez had said about him_. He's from New York, he has his own apartment there..._

I still hoped that it wasn't the same Austin I'd had a one night stand with ... Up to two months ago now. The memory of that night never failed to get me all hot and bothered.

But as I saw a familiar head of messy blond hair from my seat on the stairs... I genuinely hated my life.

* * *

**There's chapter one for you.**

**Would you do me a big favour and review?**

**I will love you forever. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The House**

* * *

My mom beamed at Austin, welcoming him, while my dad chatted to his parents, who were dropping him off here, and assured them that he'd be very well taken care of.

Dez grabbed Austin's bags, and started to walk towards the stairs, leaving Austin to continue talking to my mom.

I sat on the stairs, completely and totally frozen with shock and terror.

Out of all the people in New York, Dez had to befriend _this one?_

I didn't move from my place on the stairs, so occupied that I didn't notice Dez standing next to me until he snapped his fingers in my face.

"Hello? Earth to Ally? Get the hell off the stairs! Someone's gonna trip over your ass," he said, bringing Austin's bags to his room. I barely heard him, because my mom was starting to wonder where I was. I could heat her muttering 'now where's she got to?'

I considered hiding out in my room forever. Or maybe moving to Trish's.

Trish. If she hadn't suggested that nightclub, none of this would be happening, and Austin and I could have a normal relationship.

How the hell am I supposed to share a bathroom with someone, knowing that they've previously been inside of me?

How?

"Ally! Come say hello to Austin!" My mom called.

Oh, we already have.

Two months ago.

We also kind of fucked, but ya know, details, details...

I heard Austin look up in the direction that my mom was shouting at the mention of my name, curiosity in those hazel eyes of his, but then he shook his head, as if trying to shake whatever thoughts he'd just had away. I thought I heard his mouth the words 'impossible'.

Hell, if I wasn't in this situation, I would've thought it was impossible too.

I didn't move from the stairs. "Ally! Get down here!"

I took a deep breath, and bowed my head so my hair was in my face, and then I walked slowly down the stairs.

I guess I didn't think it through because I tripped on the last step and fell face first into the carpet.

I moaned.

"Oh no, honey, are you okay?" my mom gasped.

"Peachy," I spat, still on the ground.

Suddenly, a hand was on mine, pulling me up, and then I was face to face with Austin.

He blinked as he saw me, an array of emotions flickering across his face as: disbelief, shock, and finally, amusement.

"Nice," he muttered under his breath, stifling a laugh. I pulled my hand out of his as I realised my mom was staring.

"I'm Ally," I told him in a small voice.

He smirked, and said, "I know,"

"You two know each other?" My mom asked.

I looked at him, panicked. "No. I just heard you calling her Ally," Austin replied smoothly. Then he smiled at me, and held out his hand.

"I'm Austin."

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand.

He pulled his hand out of mine. And shook his head in disbelief once more, before turning to my mom.

"I'd like to thank you again for having me here,"

"It's our pleasure, Austin," she said, at the same time that Austin's mom and dad came over to him.

"You'll call, right?"

"Yes, mom,"

"And study properly,"

"Yes, dad,"

"And don't go to bed so late, sweetie."

"Yes, mom,"

"And lay off the Cheetos."

Austin was standing with his back to me, and so I saw him crossing his fingers behind his back. "I will."

I stifled a laugh.

Both patents hugged him, before going back outside. My parents followed, and they chatted as they went. My mom turned to me.

"Why don't you and Dez show him around the house?" She suggested. I forced a smile.

"Sure." I said, and I waited until she was gone before I let the smile die.

"Dez!" I yelled, walking over the stairs.

"_What?"_

_"Mom says you should show Austin around!"_

_"Sure tell him to come up!"_

_"I don't need to, you're screaming so loud, he can hear you!"_

_"Well ex-fucking-scuse me, next time you screech at me from downstairs, I'll speak in a gentle whisper!"_

I turned to Austin. "Well, as you heard, Dez wants you to come upstairs."

He nodded. I started to walk away, praying he would leave it at that. "Are we ever gonna talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about?"

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing."

"That's not the way I remember it."

I willed myself not to blush, and failed.

I turned to face him. "No one can know," I said in a panicked whisper. "Not our parents, not Dez, not any of your friends, no one,"

"Why not?" He wondered.

"Because I'm not _that girl, _Austin. I don't have one night stands - you were the first person I'd slept with that I wasn't in a relationship first. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't even supposed to be at that club in the first place! Also, I'm only sixteen. I don't even know how old you are, but the fact that I'm underage is another problem-"

"Okay, okay. We won't tell anyone."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you,"

Now that I was calm, I looked at Austin again, really looked at him. I had been kind of sad when I realised, back in New York, that we'd never see each other again. That I'd never be able to feel him pressed against me again.

Well, now he was living with me. I would see him everyday.

And as for the other thing...

No. No no no. I couldn't let myself think like that . We couldn't do anything - this wasn't some nightclub in New York - this was my parents house. Nothing could happen.

My eyes trailed over his body. A black beanie covered the majority of his hair apart from his fringe. He was wearing a black plaid tee shirt, that was rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, and sneakers.

Austin looked at me, too, for a little while, and I wished I had put more effort into what I was wearing.

But, then again, how was I supposed to know that the hottest guy I had ever met would be moving into my house today?

Austin smirked, as if he knew what I was thinking, and then disappeared up the stairs, as per Dez's request.

I slumped down on to the ground.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Guys.**

**60 Reviews?**

**For one chapter?**

**That is WAY more than I imagined - thank you!**

**As a result of my happiness with your reviewing, I started on another chapter ASAP.**

**I'll try to make future chapters longer. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The House**

* * *

I sat on the edge of the cabinet in my bathroom, waiting for the water to heat up.

It was my first day back at school after the summer.

A week had passed since Austin moved in, and he'd pretty much settled into our house.

But that didn't make things normal between us; oh, definitely not.

The long glances, the lingering touches that went on between us, unnoticed by anyone else... They had an effect on me.

The most frustrating thing was that I didn't know if it had the same effect on him.

Austin walked in suddenly, in nothing but his boxers, yawning.

I gasped. "Austin! Privacy?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Ally, it's not like you're wearing a plastic see through towel. Besides, I've seen you naked before, remember?"

I scowled at him. He loved doing this; reminding me of the unspeakable event.

"You promised you wouldn't speak of it."

"I promised I wouldn't speak of it to anyone _else_."

I sighed.

He laughed.

The joys of having to share a bathroom.

Austin picked up his toothbrush, and I leaned against the wall, still waiting for the water to get warmer.

After about five minutes, I had had enough, and I decided I would shower in the cold water to escape the awkward silence between us.

I was about to drop my towel and step into the shower when I remembered.

I turned around, and, sure enough, he was there, staring at me, not ashamed at all.

"Turn around," I told him, frowning.

He sighed, and turned to face the wall.

I turned around and left my towel on the little table beside the shower, and stepped into the shower, closing the skittle shower door.

"Okay," I said, when I was safely inside. "You can turn around now."

"Already have," I heard him chuckle. "You have a nice ass, by the way,"

I gasped. "I told you not to turn around!"

He just laughed. "Sorry," he said, sounding completely unapologetic.

I grumbled to myself, turning on the shower, a scream of shock escaping me as i found out the water was cold.

Austin laughed again.

"You're so annoying." I mumbled.

"You love it," He replied.

* * *

"I shit you not, Trish; he is _living in my house_," I told her, later on at school.

Trish shook her head again. "Impossible. Maybe it's someone else. You might have been drunk that night - maybe-"

"No! It's him! His name is Austin, he's from New York, he has his own apartment, he has these gorgeous brown eyes..." I sighed.

"Hooooooooly shit," Trish said.

I leaned against my locker.

I had been determined to tell her about him, but not being able to discuss this with anyone was driving me insane.

"I know!" I sighed, chewing nervously on my lip.

"So no one knows? That you two screwed?"

I shook my head. "No,"

"And how does he act towards you? Does he even recognise you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he does. He's so unpredictable. One minute, things are totally normal, and then the next minute, there's all this tension..."

"Sexual tension?" She wondered.

I sighed. "I don't even know. It's _something_, though, that's for sure,"

"Whoa." Trish muttered, shaking her head. "This is kind of unreal."

"I know," I mumbled miserably.

The bell rang then, and I sighed and pulled my Chemistry books out of my locker.

"I'll tall to you later," I muttered, going to class.

As I sat in my seat, Elliot, the cute guy who'd sat next to me for nearly the whole year, smiled at me.

I smiled back, a little disappointed.

Elliot's smile used to have this huge effect on me. It used to make my heart thump, my head whirl...

Now the effect wasn't any different from if Trish had smiled at me.

I told myself that I was being stupid. I'd been crushing on Elliot for an entire year. Just because of what was happening with Austin, didn't mean that crush didn't exist anymore.

I compared Elliot to Austin in my head, trying to convince myself that Elliot was better for me.

Elliot had a great smile.

_Austin's is better. _

I blinked. Okay, I allowed, but... Elliot is really good looking. He has this gorgeous brown hair, and green eyes.

_Please! Do you even remember how great Austin's blond hair looks? How it flops into his eyes? Speaking of eyes - Oh, God, those gorgeous brown eyes..._

But - but Elliot is my age. And no one would get mad if I was dating him.

_Doesn't the idea of a forbidden romance sound kind of appealing? And as for the age thing - older guys actually know what they're doing. As Austin showed out so well that night... Remember how good he made you feel?_

I groaned and leaned my head against the desk. I was arguing with myself. I was officially crazy.

Elliot looked at me, at the same time that the Chem. Teacher walked in. "You okay?"

I sighed and sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"That you are," he said, a cheesy grin on his face.

I tried my best to feel flattered.

He looked away for a few minutes, writing some notes. I followed suit, trying to concentrate on the lesson.

"So," he whispered, a few minutes later.

I looked at him.

"Are you... Free, on Saturday night?"

I blinked. I was so shocked. I had been praying for so long for him to ask me out and NOW is when he does it?!

So instead of a simple 'yes or no', my fried brain decided to conjure up the strangest answer imaginable

"I'm free every night. This is America, remember?"

He just stared at me, and I tried not to think of the fact that Austin would actually have the courtesy to fake-laugh at my lame joke. "I mean, yeah, I'm free," I muttered.

He nodded, "Great. Cassidy's having a party, and... Well, would you like to come?"

I nodded. Cassidy's parties were always described as 'legendary'. "Yeah, I'd love to,"

It wasn't an ideal first date - hell, I wasn't even sure if it _was _a date.

He smiled. "Great."

I nodded. "Great."

* * *

"Trish, what do I do?" I whined, later that evening on Skype. Trish took a bite out of the slice of pizza she was holding.

"Hold up - so even though you've been crushing on Elliot for a year, you're just suddenly not attracted to him anymore."

"Exactly!"

"Does this have any thing to do with the fact that you're hoping something might happen between you and Austin?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe. But what if he doesn't see me that way? I mean, I'm only sixteen, and to top it off, I'm tiny for my age. Austin's nineteen. What if I'm just a kid to him?"

"Well. He must see something in you, or he wouldn't have slept with you."

"I dunno, Trish..." I said sadly, "Maybe he was drunk? Maybe he didn't know what he was doing?"

"You said earlier that there was tension between you two,"

"Maybe I'm the only one that feels it."

Trish thought for a moment. "Well, there's only one way to know whether he feels anything for you."

"How?"

"Flirt. Tease him. Tell him about your little thing with Elliot on Saturday. His reactions will tell you all you need to know."

"I can't flirt with him! People will notice!-"

"Then do it when you two are alone!" She said, exasperated.

I grimaced. I had been avoiding situations where we were alone together, afraid of what might happen. "Okay," I sighed.

Trish grinned. "Thata girl."

I sighed.

I said my goodbyes to Trish, and started to do my homework.

I was home alone, my parents were out at some dinner, Dez at an evening class, Austin was gone for a run, and I quickly abandoned my homework, deciding to take advantage of my alone time.

I lay on my bed, blasted some music, and logged into tumblr, as any responsible teen would do when she has a shit ton of homework to do.

About a half hour later, I heard Austin arrive back at home, and yell at me 'turn Coldplay the fuck off'.

I rolled my eyes, but them remembered what Trish had told me to do.

Well, this was going to be interesting...

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews but do leave more.**

**They're the reason I try to update quickly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The House**

* * *

I heard Austin's footsteps coming up the stairs, and he grumbled a string of threats ; "If you don't turn that music off right now Ally, I swear to God..."

I repressed the urge to yell 'or what', but instead kept silent.

I heard him sigh, and go into his room.

Let the games begin.

I stood up, turning off the music blaring through the speakers of my iPod dock, and shut my laptop.

I stopped to look down at what I was wearing; my favourite, faded, baggy sweater.

And nothing else.

The sweater used to reach about mid-thigh, but now it was even shorter than that.

A small smile spread across my face. _Perfect. __  
_

I waltzed into his room, and sat on his bed.

He was on the floor, doing press ups, shirtless, like he usually did after he came back from running. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, and I felt my heart beat a little faster.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" He asked, not stopping his exercise. "What if I was naked?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't seem before."

He stopped what he was doing, and stood up, to look at me. He knew how much I hated talking about the Unspeakable Event.

He grabbed his shirt, which had been lying on his table, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Then he looked at me again, and this time, his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

I stifled a laugh. "Didn't you notice before? I wore it to school," I lied.

"You did not wear that school," And it was more of a question that a statement.

"Sorry, but I did," I told him, shrugging. "What's wrong with it?"

"For one thing, it'd probably show your panties if you moved too fast."

"Maybe," I shrugged again, "if I was wearing any,"

Austin froze, and I saw his hands clench into fists.

I held back my triumphant laugh.

"You're not wearing underwear," he stated flatly.

I shook my head, my eyes widening in the way I did when I was trying to look innocent. "That's not a problem, is it?"

I saw his eyes trail over my body, lingering in between my legs.

"No, it's not a problem," he said, his voice huskier than before.

I grinned. "Good."

He stared at me for a moment, before walking towards me. I took a deep breath, and then he was sitting beside me on his bed.

No one said anything for a while.

Then, he leaned towards me, slowly, as if not to scare me, and pressed his lips gently against mine.

Then things got really heated, really fast.

Suddenly, my lips had parted, and my tongue was swirling against his, and I got the taste I had been craving for so long.

His hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him

I readjusted myself, so that I was straddling him, my core grinding against the bulge in his grey sweatpants.

My hand trailed over his bare back and chest, and I couldn't get over the fact that one person could be so perfect.

His lips kissed along my jaw, down my neck, and I tilted my head back to give him better access, no longer able to control myself.

"Damn, Ally," he muttered, "when you said you weren't wearing underwear..." He paused, and reached down to where I was sitting, pressing two fingers against my clit and stroking. He chuckled when I groaned, "...you weren't kidding,"

The sound of the front door opening stopped our actions. I let out a pathetic whimper, and Austin sighed, pulling away from me again.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I heard Dez yell.

"Up here," Austin called, running a hand through his hair. I stood up, and looked at him once before I left, my eyes trailing down to his crotch. I realised that I'd left a wet spot there, and I blushed.

Austin smirked as I stared, cocky as always.

I heard Dez going into the kitchen, so thankfully, he wasn't on his way up the stairs yet.

I sighed, and turned away. "Sorry," Austin called after me.

I turned around. "For what?"

Austin grinned. "Well, you obviously wanted this a lot..."

I gasped. "You wanted it way more than me!"

He scoffed "Uh huh. Right."

I folded my arms. "It doesn't matter anyway. I know how to take care of myself."

His eyes widened as he understood what I meant. Of course, using my own hands was nothing compared to Austin, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Fuck, Ally," he groaned, rolling over in his bed so that he was face down. "Did you have to tell me that?"

I shrugged. "Just letting you know that there are alternatives..." I said, then walked back down to my room.

When I got there, I sat on my bed, cross legged.

Well.

This whole tease-and-flirt thing had worked... Very well, actually.

I felt a strange rush of power, knowing that I could actually turn a guy like Austin on.

I mean, I was nothing special. Just a shrimpy, brown-haired, brown-eyed sixteen year old.

What exactly did he see in me?

I suddenly remembered that I hadn't told him about Elliot, and I smirked.

That was a weapon I could definitely use another day.

* * *

The next day, in our bathroom, while I was curling my hair, and Austin was showering, he started to talk.

We hadn't talked since last night.

I was starting to think he might be mad at me, but luckily, as he spoke, I couldn't detect any anger in his voice.

"So, there's this girl in my History class, and-"

"A girl?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I blushed scarlet, and I heard him laugh.

"Yes, a girl. There's no need to be jealous, Ally, I'm not that into her,"

"I don't care whether you're into her or not." I sounded unconvincing, even to myself.

"Right," he scoffed. "Anyway, she's been pestering me to go out with her since we first met, and the only night she's free is Saturday because she has all these lame extra curricular things; so I told her I promised you that we'd have a movie night on Saturday, and she must be pretty desperate, because she's decided to come, too,"

"Is there a point to this story?"

"I'm getting there. So, I need you to make sure you sit between me and her during this movie night thing, okay? Place enough distance between us that she can't try to kiss me or any shit like that,"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why...?"

Austin sighed. "Look, she stinks, okay? Or, to be more specific, her breath stinks. Real bad. I'm talking anchovies mixed with onions mixed with garlic. I thought I could overlook it, 'cause she's pretty hot, but... Damn."

I was in fits of laughter by now. "Yeah, okay, I'll come to your little Movie Night," I paused. "Oh, I just remembered; I can't. I have this date on Saturday night..."

He didn't say anything for a minute, and I wished he wasn't in the shower so I could see the expression on this face. "A date? With who?"

I smirked. "His name's Elliot,"

"Oh, him," Austin said, and then started to laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

"Dez told me about him. He said he's a scrawny, buck toothed, nerd,"

I gasped. "The last time Dez saw Elliot was four years ago! He's changed since then!"

Austin scoffed. "Right."

I sighed, and un plugged my hair curler. "Whatever," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "But really, Ally - next week, Movie Night. Don't you dare fucking forget."

"I won't," I mumbled.

Okay, so next up on my list was making Austin jealous.

I was looking forward to that way more than I should.

* * *

The days passed, and by Friday, Cassidy's party on Saturday night was all everyone was talking about.

I sat in the cafeteria at lunch time, with Trish, Elliot and Dallas.

Elliot was really starting to piss me off.

He had started by demanding I send him a picture of what I was wearing. When I showed him, he then demanded that I wear something shorter, suggesting I "show more of my gorgeous legs".

I had told him that if I showed any more thigh, I'd basically be half naked.

Right now, he was talking to me about the other parties he'd been to, and the one night stands he'd had.

I tried to seem interested, but really, I was dying inside.

Half of it was the fact that I was extremely hungry. I had left my lunch money at home, and even though I texted my mom, begging her to bring me food, she wasn't here yet.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh. I pulled it out, and hit the green 'accept call' button, not even stopping to check who it was.

Elliot grumbled something about manners.

Whatever.

"Hey, Alls."

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "Hey."

"So, where are you, right now?

I blinked. "Um... At school?"

"No shit. No, I mean where are you sitting at lunch."

"Oh. Um, near the huge glass door beside the bathrooms. Why?"

I found out why soon enough. Austin appeared at the door, with a familiar brown bag in his hand. "Holy shit," I said into the phone, getting off my seat. "You got me Mc Donald's?"

I walked outside to meet him, throwing my arms around him. "You're my saviour." I told him.

He laughed. "Your mom had to work, and my afternoon class was cancelled, so she told me to bring you food."

I took the bag from him. He looked through the glass door, at the table I had been sitting at. "Who're your friends?"

I smirked. "That's Trish, that's Dallas, and that cutie over there is Elliot."

Elliot was glaring in our direction. I suddenly felt bad for walking away from him while he was talking to me.

"That's Elliot?" Austin asked, shocked.

I wanted to tell him that Elliot had nothing on him, but I stopped myself.

"Yep, that's him."

Suddenly, Austin's arm, which was casually wrapped around my waist before, tightened, pulling me closer to him. I saw Trish roll her eyes.

Elliot's glare intensified, and he shifted, as if he was going to come charging over here. "Let go," I grumbled half heatedly.

Austin grinned, meeting Elliot's glare. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Or what?"

"Go. Please." I whispered. Austin rolled his eyes, and then playfully ruffled my hair, then kissed the top of my head, releasing me.

I tried not to think about the fact that I had enjoyed spending two minutes with Austin, more than I enjoyed spending a whole day with Elliot.

Before Austin left, he turned to me. "We'll talk about this party when you get home."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mom."

He laughed, and walked away. I took a deep breath and turned around, and as I walked back into the cafeteria, I was shocked to see most people were either staring at me or quickly looking away before I noticed they were staring at me.

Elliot frowned at me, as I sat down, starting to eat my fries.

Trish reached out and took a handful before I could stop her, and split it with Dallas. I rolled my eyes.

"Who was that?" Elliot demanded.

"Oh, that was just Austin."

"Austin?"

"Yeah, he's my brothers friend."

"Well, why was he bringing you food?"

"Because, in case you didn't notice, I don't have any food."

He blinked. "Well, why him? Why didn't your mom bring you food?"

"What is this, Elliot, twenty questions? Austin's just a guy who lives with me, and-"

"He lives with you?!"

Crap. Why did I say that? "Well, yeah, but he's in college. I'm only sixteen. I'm just a kid to him."

Lies, lies, all lies.

Elliot relaxed a little, and Trish narrowed her eyes at me. I hadn't told her about how her suggestion of flirting with him had gone. Mostly because I was kind of ashamed. I had practically cheated on Elliot.

"You sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Absolutely."

Wow, I was just lying so much these days.

* * *

**I'm sorry for leaving you with that cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

**How'd you like this one?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The House**

* * *

I was standing in front of my mirror, in my bra and panties, with my wet hair in a ponytail, and I was doing my makeup.

My mom and dad had gone to this annual ball at the mall, where the Sonic Boom, the family music store, was located.

Dez was in his room doing whatever it was that older brothers did on Saturday nights when they didn't have a date.

Austin was in his room, though what he was doing!was equally unknown to me.

I was kind of excited.

During the last couple of days, I had not been looking forward to this party at all, but now I couldn't wait.

Trish was meant to be coming over soon so we could get ready together, but Trish wasn't great with punctuality. She was meant to come over at seven, and it was a quarter to eight right now.

Suddenly, my bedroom door swung open.

I grit my teeth and turned around.

It was Austin, of course. "How many times have I told you to knock on my door before you come in?"

Austins eyes trailed over my body, and I remembered that I was only wearing underwear.

"I'll start knocking before I come in when you do."

I sighed. His accusations were true. I usually just barged into his room whenever I felt like.

But the thing we both knew and never spoke about was the fact that we both had locks on our doors. We could keep each other out if we wanted to.

But we didn't.

I turned around, facing the mirror again, and I heard him sit down on my bed.

I turned slightly so that I could see his reflection through the mirror, and I saw that he was laying on his back, propped up on his elbows, watching me.

I tried not to notice the fact that he was staring directly at my ass.

I tried to ignore him, and instead focused on my eye makeup, trying to perfect the art of eyeliner and eyebrows.

I was failing miserably.

Around the fourth time that I had wiped off the eyeliner and re-applied, I was ready to scream.

So I did.

"_Son of a shit_!" I groaned, getting my makeup wipers and rubbing at my eyes again.

Austin laughed and got off my bed, coming towards me. He took my eyeliner from me and then took me by the wrist and told me to sit on the bed.

I did as he said, feeling confused as he knelt in front of me, so that we were face to face.

He raised the eyeliner stick, applying it under my eye.

"This is the only time I'm going to do this so don't ever ask me again," He told me sternly, moving to my other eye.

"You know how to apply eyeliner?" I asked, shocked.

"Mmhhmm. I had a girlfriend once, who was one if those makeup gurus. She was obsessed with looking your best, and clothes, and just makeup in general. Sje insisted that I learn 'the art of perfect eyeliner application'."

I laughed, and he shoved me playfully. "It's not funny. I had to do about 200 push ups to feel manly again," he shook his head in horror at the memory.

I laughed again. "Well it's coming in handy now," I told him. I paused. "You must've liked her a lot... You know, to learn how to apply makeup just to make her happy."

Austin smirked. "Nah. I think I was just afraid that she'd get mad and withhold sex. She was _fantastic _in bed,"

I stiffened, and he seemed to notice. "But I don't think any girl I've even with before has anything on you,"

"You're just assaying that," I mumbled.

"Why do you think that?" He was done with my makeup now, so I opened my eyes and looked straight into his.

"'Cause you're... y_ou. _You can get any girl you want."

He raised his eyebrows. "Ally Dawson," he said. "are you implying that I'm a man-whore?"

My eyes widened. "No! That's not what I meant!"

He laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I've only slept with about five girls. Including you."

I sighed in what seemed to be relief.

Then my door swung open again. I turned to look, terrified that it might be Dez. This wouldn't look good if it was. Austin and I were way too close together, not to mention the fact that I was in my underwear.

But it was Trish.

She paused at the door, eyebrows raised. "Am I interrupting something?"

Austin smirked. "Kinda," he said, and then got up. I stood, too. "You must be Trish," he said.

Trish nodded. "Yep. You must be Austin." I saw Trish appraising him, since this was her first time seeing him up close.

"Yep," Austin said, then backed out of the room. "I'll leave you two to get ready," he murmured, a hint of helplessness in his voice. He'd told me before that he didn't want me to go to this party; especially not with Elliot.

"He's cute," Trish said when he was gone.

"Yeah," I replied.

'Cute' was a huge understatement.

I looked in the mirror at my eyeliner, realising that it was about 100 times better than anything I had ever done by myself.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Elliot told me, handing me a beer.

I forced a smile. "Thanks,"

Trish had dissapeared five minutes after we got here, way more into the party scene than me, as always.

The flashing lights, the loud music, the crowds of people...

They reminded me of the night Austin and I first met.

Not good.

I raised my beer to my lips and took a long swig.

Elliot grinned at me. "Planning on getting drunk?"

I giggled, feeling a little more relaxed. "Maybe,"

He smirked, and tucked a lock of hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

A lot of thoughts whirled through my head as he said those words.

If I did this, would I be cheating on Austin?

But when Austin and I kissed, wasn't I kind of cheating on Elliot?

But Austin and I weren't even in a relationship; he had a date with Bad Breath girl next Saturday!

Okay, it was a pity date, and nothing was going to happen obviously, since I was going to be there, but did that mean I wasn't allowed to do anything with Elliot?

By the time I was pulled out of my thoughts, I was in a quieter room, alone, with Elliot, even though I didn't remember saying yes to his request to going somewhere private.

I drank from my beer bottle again, draining it.

I felt lighter afterwards, and wondered why, before I remembered that I had had two other beers before this one.

Oops.

Elliot approached me, his hands on my waist.

"You really do look beautiful," he whispered.

I swallowed. "Thanks,"

He leaned in towards me, suddenly kissing me very roughly, pressing me against him, practically shoving his tongue into my mouth.

I took a deep breath, and tried not to push him away, to remind myself that if these were the times before I met Austin, I'd be thrilled with what was happening.

He oppressed himself closer to me, grinding his erection against my stomach. He bit down on my bottom lip, and I gasped out of shock. He seemed to think it was a gasp of pleasure, and he grinned, grinding himself harder against me.

He moved us backwards, slitting on the bed, and pulling me down to sit on his lap, raising my dress so all I had covering myself down thee was my panties, and I felt... Nothing.

Nothing at all.

I started to notice when his grunts ad moans became louder, grinding himself not me harder, and then... He came.

He lay backwards, breathing heavily, pulling me down to lie beside him.

"I really like you, Ally,"

"I really like you, too," I lied.

He lay there, obviously satisfied, and I lay there, feeling frustrated.

"That was great," he mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed, lying again. He had basically masturbated with my body.

After a few minutes, he sat up, and took my hand again, leading us out of the roomI caught sight of my reflection in a mirror, and, miraculously, my hair and makeup were still in place.

I also caught sight of the dark purple marks he'd left along my neck.

I gulped.

Most people would be scared of their parents, or their older brothers reaction, but hey, I could wear a turtleneck.

But I shared a bathroom with Austin.

How do you hide your hickeys from someone you share a bathroom with?

I sighed.

My life was just the best.

* * *

**Anyone else want to see Austin's POV for the first time next chapter?**

**I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, and Favourites, and Follows, and PM's and endless support from you guys.**

**And for the person that asked: Ally is 16 and Austin is 19.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The House**

**A/N: Due to very popular demand, this chapter is in Austin's POV.**

* * *

**Austin:**

I was on Ally watch tonight - which basically consisted off making sure she was home from her party by her curfew.

The Dawson patenting duo were out, and so was Dez, so that left me.

I was bored shitless. I had spent the next few hours since Ally left watching Supernatural and eating leftover pizza from the fridge.

Yay.

At around 11:50, I heard a cat pull up. I looked out the window, and sure enough, there was Ally and her little friend Elliiot.

Ally got out of the car, only to be mauled by Elliot who pretty much slammed her against the hood and started to make out with her.

I suddenly had to breathe very deeply because it was like all I could see was red.

And shit, he was handsy. One hand was on her ass, and another was in hair hair.

I grit my teeth, and held onto the sofa to stop myself from going out and turning on the porch light or the sprinklers and interrupting them because I was pretty sure Ally would hate me if I did.

Secretly, I had been hoping that she would have a shitty time with him, but the fact that she wasn't pushing him away proved that she was enjoying herself as much as he seemed to be.

Around 11:58, she finally detached his face from hers, and they hugged, and he said something, and she giggled like a fucking lovestruck teenager, which I guessed she was now. Fuck.

It made it even worse because I couldn't even be mad at her, or yell, or anything.

Because she wasent mine. I had no real claim to her.

I had been jealous over my girlfriends before, of course, but never this much.

I looked away from the traumatizing scene and sat on the couch curling and uncurling my fists. At 12:00 on the dot I heard the door open and a giggle then a "bye" and then the door shut.

Ally walked into the kitchen and banged around in there for a second then came out into the living room. Her shoes were off and her hair was in a bun. She was smiling and blushing and looked like she had just been man handled and it only pissed me off further that she had enjoyed it. He didn't even look like he knew what he was doing.

"Good night?" I gritted out. She jumped and I felt kind of bad. I mean, I was sitting in a completely dark house waiting for her return home and she probably didn't even realize I was home.

Shit, I was sucks a creeper.

"Austin! You scared me,"

I shrugged, my shitty attitude coming through. "I'm on Ally watch for your mom and dad."

"Well, it was exactly midnight when I came in," She smiled and sat next to me, and I noticed the huge parting of purple marks in her neck.

She saw me staring, and I thought I heard her cuss under her breath, but I couldn't be sure.

I was focusing on not doing anything... Irrational.

She hurriedly shook her hair free so that it was down again, covering the worst of the hickeys, but it wasn't 'out of sight out of mind' like most things.

Right then, I legitimately wanted to pin her down and fuck her so that she forgot all about him, and the stupid marks in her neck, and just everything but me.

Was that selfish?

I didn't really care.

But I didn't. I didn't do anything.

She had made it clear time and time again that nothing could happen here, and I agreed with her... To an extent.

If anyone found out about it, we would both be in so much trouble.

That was pretty much the only reason, though it was reason enough. So why did it suddenly seem insignificant?

"Austin?" She whispered, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

I took another deep breath. "Yeah?"

"Are you... Are you okay?"

Yeah, just fine. I'm just trying to suppress my feelings for you, and the urge to take you right here, right now, but I can't.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,"

False.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, and I knew she was talking about the hickeys.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine, really."

Her bottom lip wobbled a little, and I felt horrible. Just because I was being an angsty little bitch about this didn't mean that she had to bs sad, too.

"Really," I said, shrugging. "I'm fine."

I heard the front door open, and I hurriedly grabbed my laptop and hit play on the episode I had been watching on Netflix before this fuckery had began, and pressed play. Ally sat back and pretended to watch, and we tried to act as casual as possible.

"Hey kids, how was your night?" Asked Penny, hanging her coat in the hall.

"Good," Ally and I said in unison. I hurriedly brushed a lock of Ally's hair into her face so her hickeys were completely unseen.

She smiled at me gratefully.

Lester went into the kitchen, and Penny came to sit next to us on the couch. "So, Ally," she said excitedly, "how did things go with Elliot?"

Ally blinked. "Uh... Great mom."

"Oh, he's sucks a nice boy. And do good looking, too!"

"Yeah," Ally muttered, looking uncomfortable.

I didn't even know what to do.

So I just sat there, pretending to watch Supernatural.

"I'd love to meet him officially. How would you like to invite him to dinner tomorrow?"

Ally glanced at me. I fought to keep my face emotionless.

"Um. Yeah. Sure," I could hear the excitement in her voice and it really pissed me off.

Penny clapped her hands together delightedly. "Great! Make sure to call him early enough," she called as she disappeared up the stairs.

Ally said goodnight to me and made her way upstairs, too, and I watched her ass as she walked. I couldn't help it.

* * *

The next day in our bathroom was... Quiet.

She didn't speak to me and I was 100% sure I had freaked her out last night.

I didn't get that. Just a few days ago, we had full on made out, and she hadn't acted like this.

Bit now she was blow drying her hair in silence while I showered.

Today was the day of the dinner with Elliot, and I had tried to get out of it, but Penny had insisted that I come, and usually, when she wants you to do something, she gets her way.

I was in the shower, and I was in somewhat of a state.

And by state, I mean hard.

For her.

Again.

Cold showers just weren't cutting it anymore. The water was freezing, and I was still fucking hard.

I sighed and turned to water from cold to warm, and wrapped my hand around the base of my cock, stroking myself.

An array of images passed through my head.

Ally touching herself. Ally with her lips wrapped around my cock. Ally, on her back, hair in her face as she begged me to fuck her...

Fuck.

That last one did it for me, and I came. Hard.

Despite my efforts, a low moan escaped me.

I heard the blow dryer turn off.

Shit.

"Austin?" She said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I told her, my voice breaking.

Smooth.

"You sure? You sounded like you got hurt or something-"

"I'm fine." I repeated, my voice a little more steady this time.

"But you..." She paused, and I could practically see the cogs whirring in her head as she realised.

"Austin, are you...?" She paused and giggled.

"No," I muttered, sounding completely unconvincing.

Ally laughed, and even though I was extremely uncomfortable, I was happy that things seemed to be normal between us again. "Austin, you can't just masturbate while someone else is in the room," she scolded me playfully. "It's rude,"

I shut off the shower, and wrapped my towel around myself then stepped out of the shower.

"I wouldn't need to masturbate," I told her, "if _someone_ was willing to co-operate,"

She gasped, then blushed. I laughed at her, then messed up her styled hair just to annoy her, and ran out of the bathroom before she could hurt me.

Shit, was I starting to get attached?

* * *

**Next is the whole Dinner With Elliot scene.**

**I was gonna update tomorrow, but after reading the awesome reviews I decided to go ahead and update today.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in? **


	7. Chapter 7

**The House**

* * *

It was officially time for this dinner thing.

Ally was wearing a shit ton of makeup, and that made me kind of mad.

Why the hell did she need to wear all that for him? Ally was beautiful, and anyone could see that, but apparently, it wasn't enough for him.

I took deep breaths and went down the stairs, to the dining room, the venue for this shitty occasion.

I paused outside the door.

Then, I turned and went to the front door. There was no way I could do this. Sit through an entire evening of celebrating Ally and Elliot's new relationship? No thanks.

I grabbed my car keys, and opened the front door. I'd make up an excuse for Penny about why I had left later.

"Where are you going?"

I cussed under my breath and turned around. Ally was standing there, looking confused.

"I can't stay for your dinner, Ally, sorry. Have fun, though," I hoped she would leave it at that. But, then again, another part of me wanted her to ask me to stay.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I have... Things to do."

"Oh, please come, Austin!" I liked the sound of that. "You're the only way I'll get through tonight. I'm going to be so embarrassed, what with Elliot meeting everyone, and Dez isn't going to be any help, and you're the only person who normally doesn't embarrass me. Plus, I'll be ignored all evening if you're not there," she pulled out puppy dog eyes.

I groaned. "Fiiiine."

"Yay! Thank you!" She hugged me then took my car keys, so there was no way I could escape. "Now, we have to go pick out what I'm going to wear! Come on," she dragged me to her room.

* * *

At about 7:00, Elliot arrived and things were going fine I supposed. I had pretty much ignored him and just talked to Dez or Ally when they weren't talking to anyone else. Ally was right, she was mostly ignored by everyone but Elliot and me, and that pissed me off. She really didn't even need me here. It was all going perfect and everyone just loved Elliot's obnoxious little quirks and his curly hair and his resemblance to that kid from this little 1980's movie and I wanted to barf.

Couldn't any of these people see that his hand was currently very high on Ally's thigh and that he was sneaking glances down her top every chance he got? I was not impressed.

I mean, I had been looking down her shirt too, but whatever. Leave me alone!

I was annoyed and pissed until Ally grabbed my hand under the table during desert and winked and smirked at me. She squeezed my hand and rested it on my leg under the table cloth.

I guess Ally could see right through me and see that I was in a shitty mood and this is what we had always done. We'd secretly hold hands and I liked it much more than I should.

I was in deep shit.

Ally's hand started to gently trace random patterns along my leg, still eating her desert, as if nothing was happening.

I turned to raise my eyebrows at her, but she was too involved in a conversation with her mom.

Ally's hand trailed higher until she was dangerously close to...

When she palmed through my jeans, I shit you not, I nearly choked on my ice cream. Dez turned to look at me, and so did Ally, all wide eyed and innocent. "Are you okay, Austin?" She asked.

I drank some water. "Fine."

My voice broke about halfway through that 'fine', as she pressed her hand against me again.

What the hell was she doing?! In front of her parents, and brother, and boyfriend?

At the dinner to meet said boyfriend?

"Ally..." I warned her through my teeth.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at me, the picture of innocence.

I didn't get to say much, because her thumb suddenly stroked along where the head of my cock was. I grit my teeth together to stifle a moan.

Penny noticed that I was in somewhat of a... State.

"Are you alright Austin?"

Ally looked at her, shrugging. "I was just asking him the same thing..." She stroked me again, cutting off my ability to speak all together.

Dallas then engaged her in a conversation about... Whatever, like he'd been doing whenever Ally tried to talk to me.

Whata douche.

Ally's hands stroked along my length over and over and over...

"Why are you doing this?" I asked under my breath.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, squeezing me gently. "I want to make you cum,"

Those last few words did it.

I stood, turning quickly, so no one could see my... situation, and muttered an 'excuse me', then headed upstairs to my room.

**Ally:**

The dinner with Elliot had gone well. Everyone loved him, except Austin, obviously.

Speaking of Austin... After my little stunt yesterday, we hadn't spoken. After he'd left to go upstairs, I had tried to go after him, but my mom had insisted that she go instead.

Austin had given her the excuse that he was sick.

It was Monday today.

I was sitting in my bathroom, in my towel, waiting for the water to heat up like I usually did in the mornings.

I though for a little while.

What if Austin hated me now? He had told me to stop last night... And I hadn't. Maybe I should have.

After the dinner last night, I had gone to the park with Elliot, and we had basically done the same thing we did at the party in his car.

He dry humped me until he came, and then assumed that I had, too.

Fun.

I was starting to get frustrated. Like, I needed some sort of release, and soon.

That was probably the reason for what I'd done to Austin yesterday.

Crap.

Was I a bad person?

I dropped my towel and stepped into the shower. Austin wasn't here yet, like he usually was in the mornings, which only convinced me further that he hated me now.

After the warm water started running, though, I started to forget about these things.

Suddenly, there was someone behind me. Like, in the shower. I opened my mouth to scream, and a hand was covering it.

Well, this was it. Everyones worst nightmare; to be killed, naked, and in the shower.

Whoever this person was had probably killed the rest of my family, too. And apparently, I was going to be raped, since I could feel his erection against my back.

"Ally. Breathe. It's me,"

That voice, I would recognise anywhere.

Austin took his hand off my mouth, and I turned around to scream at him for scaring me, but I then I saw him in s'all his naked glory, and I was suddenly tongue tied.

Not for long, though, since my tongue was suddenly very busy. Austin pulled my against him, and as I felt his bare chest against mine, for the first time in a while, I felt some sort of release coming.

Shit, I'd wanted this since he first moved in.

His hands trailed down my sides and rested at my waist, and I fisted his hair, pulling myself closer to him.

"I - thought - you - were - mad - at - me," I gasped in between breaths and kisses.

"I am," he growled, slapping my ass. I gasped . "Teasing me like that was inexcusable. What do you have to say for yourself?"

His lips trailed down my jaw, to my neck.

"S-sorry?" I stammered.

He shook his head. "Not good enough."

I trailed my hand down his chest, squeezing his hardened cock, and dropping to my knees.

Austin moaned loudly. "Fuck..."

"How about I finish what I started?"

He smirked. "Works for me."

I took a deep breath, and swirled my tongue along the head of his cock.

A small, sneering voice in the back of my head told me that I was a slutty, conniving, bitch, for cheating on Elliot like this.

But, as I felt Austin's fingers in my hair, and heard him known my name, I honestly didn't care.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Don't hate me!**

**So... Next chapter is the chapter we've been waiting for.**

**Due to the majority vote, I split this chapters POV between the two of then.**

**Who's POV would you like to see next?**

**And also, I am open to suggestions on what should happen in future chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The House**

* * *

_"I - thought - you - were - mad - at - me," I gasped in between breaths and kisses._

_"I am," he growled, slapping my ass. I gasped . "Teasing me like that was inexcusable. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

His_ lips trailed down my jaw, to my neck._

_"S-sorry?" I stammered._

_He shook his head. "Not good enough."_

_I trailed my hand down his chest, squeezing his hardened cock, and dropping to my knees._

_Austin moaned loudly. "Fuck..."_

_"How about I finish what I started?"_

_He smirked. "Works for me."_

_I took a deep breath, and swirled my tongue along the head of his cock._

_A small, sneering voice in the back of my head told me that I was a slutty, conniving, bitch, for cheating on Elliot like this._

_But, as I felt Austin's fingers in my hair, and heard him moan my name, I honestly didn't care._

I came to the sudden realisation that I had no idea what I was doing.

I had never done this kind of thing before. I had never even wanted to before.

I stroked him again, my fingertips lingering around the head of his cock, and he seemed to like that. I did it again.

While I stroked him I marvelled at his length, and just how... Well, _big_ he was.

I started to blush a little, and he seemed to sense my problem and looked down at me.

"Austin... I have no clue what to do from here on out," I told him, feeling stupid.

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at me. "So you and Elliot never...?" I shook my head.

"No, we just kinda dry humped," I muttered.

"Okay, just wrap your hand around me," I did. He moaned. "Mmm, fuck, just like that. Now add a little more pressure and stroke up and down."

A long stream of incoherent swears and moans followed from him, and I looked up and him, and he was slumped against the tiles in the shower, and I just felt so happy that I could actually do this to him.

I tentatively swirled my tongue along the head of his cock.

Austin fisted my hair into his hands. "Fuck, Ally... Don't stop,"

I didn't.

I knew enough about this kind if thing to know that I wasn't supposed to use my teeth. I took him into my mouth - all that could fit, anyway - and sucked, stroking what I couldn't fit with my hand.

Words seemed to fail Austin, but I looked up at him, and he looked like he was in pure ecstasy, and I was so excited that it was because of me.

I sucked harder, stroking him faster, and soon, Austin came; in my mouth, on my boobs, and on my stomach.

I looked up at him, and he leaned against the shower wall. "Was that okay?" I whispered.

He looked down at me and smiled tiredly. "'Ok' is a bit of an understatement," he muttered.

He pulled me up to kiss him, and I felt myself starting to get a lot warmer down below, when suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

I looked at Austin, panicked.

"Don't worry, I locked it, he muttered.

"You two have been in there all fucking morning. Get your asses out, you're gonna be late,"

Austin sighed, and kindly told Dez to fuck off, but pulled away from me all the same.

He turned off the shower and I let out this pathetic little whimper, which made him laugh a little.

"Later," he promised me.

* * *

Facing Elliot at school later was nerve-wracking.

I felt horrible.

I was horrible.

I had cheated on him. The poor guy. I had invited him to meet my family, and then I had cheated on him.

I was so stupid.

A stupid, stupid slut.

I was standing by locker. Well, slumped against my locker, actually. I knew I had to tell him about Austin. If I didn't, I would drag this thing out longer, and only hurt him more.

Gah.

No matter how good I felt earlier in the shower, I felt absolutely terrible now. And extremely horny to top it all off.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice.

I turned around and saw that it was Trish, getting stuff out of her locker.

"Austin," I muttered.

Trish looked at me. "Ya know, you never did tell me how our tease-and-flirt plan went."

True.

I took a deep breath and told her everything. From what had happened the night Austin came back from his run, to the night I had gone out to that party, to the dinner Elliot had come to, to what had happened this morning. Trish listened, wide eyed.

"Damn." She muttered, shaking her head. "You know you have to tell Elliot, right?" I groaned.

"I know, but how?"

"Just... Break it to him gently. And soon, too."

I winced. "Does it have to be soon?"

"How would you feel if Elliot was getting it on with another girl?"

"No ones getting it on with anyone," I muttered. Austin and I have never actually done it. Neither have Elliot and I,"

The bell rang, and I walked with Trish to our Chemistry class.

"So," Trish said. "If you and Elliot haven't fucked... What've you done?"

"Dry humped," I muttered, sighing.

"And did he... Satisfy you?"

I shook my head. "Not even close."

"And what about Austin?"

I blushed. "I... Kind of only went down on him today, in the shower... We didn't have any time to do more. I told him we couldn't do anything else until I've broken up with Elliot,"

Trish nodded. "Smart choice," she said as we entered the classroom.

"Ally!" Came Elliot's voice. I turned around, and he was beckoning me to come to him.

I turned back to Trish, panicked. "What do I do?"

She shrugged."Your call,"

"Al-ly!" Came Elliot's voice again.

"Oh, and Austin has this... Date. On Saturday. It's not even a real date, more of a pity date, and I'm supposed to sit between him and her, but maybe I shouldn't go?"

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "It's going to be dark, and... What if I haven't broken up with Elliot by then? What if something happens."

"Nothing will happen if you don't let it." She told me. "And if something does happen... Then let it happen."

I blinked. "Seriously?"

"ALLY!" Called Elliot for the third time.

Trish glared at him. "Oh, calm your tits , she's on her way,"

I stifled a laugh, and walked over to Elliot, where he engaged me ins conversation about how his weekend had gone.

That was one thing I hated about Elliot. He loved to talk about himself. He just liked to talk, full stop. And also, we had zero in common.

But even as he chattered on and on, I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Austin

* * *

The week passed uneventfully, school and homework, and home life mixing itself into my daily frustrations with both Austin and Elliot.

It was Saturday, today.

I still hadn't broken up with Elliot.

I sat on the sofa in the front room on the brown leather couch where Austin's little date would take place.

Austin himself was playing video games, right beside me, with Dez.

I watched the screen, realising for the first time what they had been playing. It was Mario Kart.

I smirked.

"I thought mom said you two couldn't play that game any more?"

Last time they'd played, Dez had been about to win first place, when Austin had hit him with a blue shell.

That had resulted in a huge fight, in which my moms favourite vase, the huge family portrait in the living room, and the coffee table in the living room had all ended up in ruins.

"Hey, we can play like mature, responsible adults. Isn't that right, Austin?"

"That is 100% correct, Dez," Austin replied. I rolled my eyes and got up and left.

"You better be here at 8:00," Austin called as I left.

"Why does she have to as the human shield? Take the bad breath like a man," Dex muttered.

I laughed and continued up the stairs

* * *

I was sitting in between Austin and his date (Austin had revealed her name was Kira) and we were watching Bridesmaids.

Now, I loved that movie, but I couldn't relax and enjoy it, because I could feel Kira's obvious frustration at the fact that I was there, and I could also feel the tension between Austin and I.

I was under a blanket, which I occasionally used to cover my nose, whenever Kira exhaled through her mouth, or spoke.

I had thought Austin had been exaggerating about her breath, but... Damn.

Suddenly, I felt Austin's fingers tracing circles on my knee. I looked down and saw that my bottom half was completely covered by the blanket. I couldn't even see Austin's hand moving underneath it.

"Stop..." I muttered half heartedly, keeping my voice low enough so Kira wouldn't hear.

He pretended not to hear, and trailed his hand higher up my thigh. I instantly regretted wearing a dress.

"Austin..." I warned him.

He laughed quietly. "That's funny... I remember asking you to stop back at that dinner... And I remember you saying something about wanting to make me cum?"

I looked over at Kira, panicked. She seemed totally absorbed in the movie.

"Austin-" I started to stay.

My breath hitched as he teased my gently through my panties. He chuckled quietly. "Not so fun when it's the other way around, isn't it?"

He stoked my clit through my underwear with the pad of his thumb. I bit my bottom lip. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, and I realised he was taking the words I had used at the dinner and turning then on me. "I want to make you cum,"

* * *

**I am actually so sorry for leaving you with all these cliffhangers.**

**But I do it anyway lol.**

**I like short reviews but I ADORE longer ones, ya feel?**

**Make me happy, people (:**

**Also; what do you think of the new cover photo? I don't think it's all that fantastic myself, but if you guys can think of a better one, feel free to let me know!**

**Thanks for all the love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The House**

* * *

I squirmed in my seat.

Austin trailed his fingers over my slit over and over - through my panties. He wasn't doing anything except getting me extremely wet, and it was extremely frustrating.

I kept shooting worried glances at Kira, but she was still absorbed in the movie.

Huh. I couldn't even remember what movie we were watching.

Austin pressed his finger firmly against my clit, then rocked it gently side to side.

I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to keep quiet.

It had been less than a minute since he'd started to touch me, and I was already soaking wet.

I wondered why this wasn't the case with Elliot...

"Oh my God," I groaned involuntarily as his fingers made their way under my panties.

Kira looked at me, puzzled. "What?"

I tried not to gag at her breath.

"N-nothing," I stammered, my voice strained. "I just... Like this part of the movie,"

Kira raised her eyebrows and turned away.

Austin moved his fingers to my entrance, feeling my wetness, and then cursed quietly.

"Ally... you're so fucking wet," He muttered.

I felt my breathing get heavier, and he didn't help it at all.

He stroked my clit gently, and then roughly, and I knew I was very close.

"Stop," I pleaded quietly.

He smirked at me, then pushed two fingers into me.

"Mmmm," I moaned, pushing my hips into his hand.

He pulled his fingers out of me, then pushed them into me again, and suddenly, it was like I had no control over my own body because I knew I was going to cum for him whether I liked it or not.

Kira suddenly stood. "Where's your bathroom?" She asked Austin.

Go down the hall, it's the first door on your left," he said, curling his fingers inside of me.

She smiled flirtily, then left.

Austin stood as soon as she was gone, flinging the blanket that had been covereHiHis antics away.

He looked up at me. "Spread your legs, Ally,"

And I did, despite the multiple times in my life that I had been told to keep them shut.

His eyes were so dark they were almost black, and his voice was deeper than I had ever heard it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, as he slid off my underwear.

"I want to taste you," he said.

"Oh God," I moaned, grabbing a cushion the muffle the inevitable noises I was bound to make.

Austin's tongue stroked my clit, swirled around my entrance, and for the first time in so long, I felt close. Very close.

He put a hand on my stomach to keep me still.

His tongue entered me, and I was glad I had the cushion to muffle my screams. I was in the most pleasurable agony, and I never wanted it to end.

His fingers were suddenly pumping in and out of me, his tongue swirling against my clit, and I cried out his name loudly into the cushion, and came.

I wanted more.

But, of course, I couldn't have more because I could hear the bathroom door opening. Kira was coming back. Austin sat back down, and I pulled the blanket around myself again. Austin shared the blanket with me, and I realised he was using it to cover the tent in his pants.

I smiled.

Then I frowned. "Wait... Austin, my underwear?" I whispered, hearing Kira's footsteps getting closer. I quickly looked around to make sure they weren't othis play on the floor or anything. Austin smirked, and held the lacy, red underwear up.

I gasped and snatched at it, and he held it out of my reach and stuffed it into his pocket.

Kira arrived then, and I tried to pretend I was watching the movie still.

"So," she said, speaking only to Austin. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Austin said, smiling. "Right, Ally,"

"Yeah," I muttered, blushing. "Nothing much."

* * *

"Mom, maybe we should go out when dad's car is fixed-"

"No, Ally, I already told you. It's very hard to get reservations at The Chord, and tonight's the only night they had available."

It was Sunday. The first Sunday of the month, might I add. And it was a tradition for the entire family to go out every first Sunday of the month. And we usually included Trish as family.

This used to be all fine and dandy.

But let me set the scene for what's going to happen now.

There are five seats in my moms car.

Five.

That used to be all we needed; one for my mom, one for my dad, one for Dez, one for Trish, and one for me.

But now the family included Austin.

And since we couldn't go in separate cars, since my dads was being fixed after a breakdown...

I was going to have to sit in Austin's lap for the journey. The twenty minute journey.

I hate my life sometimes. For real.

I usually wouldn't mind this... Under different circumstances. Like maybe if we weren't crazily lusting after each other.

Or maybe if his dick hadn't previously been in my mouth.

Whatever.

Dez was in the car, texting. Trish was also texting. Austin and I stood on the pavement awkwardly.

"Kids, you two have lived with each other for a month." My mom said, entering the car. "Shouldn't you be past the awkwardness by now? You're practically brother and sister!"

NOPE. Not brother and sister. Far from it, in fact.

Austin sighed, and climbed into the car.

So did I.

Trish looked at us, and laughed quietly to herself.

I elbowed her in the rib-cage.

I tried not to move around at all, and I sat as far away from his crotch as possible.

My dad arrived, and turned the key in the ignition, driving off.

The car jerked forward, and I slid backwards.

I gasped, and my mom looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Ally," She said sternly. "Scoot back. Do you want to get killed if we get in an accident?"

I pouted, and moved back.

My leg started to shake violently, something I did when I was nervous, until Dez slapped his huge hand on top of my knee.

"Stop it." He said, looking me in the eye.

I rolled my eyes, and my leg started to shake again.

I guess I didn't think of the vibrations that would cause for Austin, who was beneath me, because seconds later, I felt him grow hard.

"Sorry," I muttered, internally face palming.

_Really, Ally? You give a guy a boner and then you apologize? Way to go._

Austin laughed quietly.

We hit a bump in the road suddenly, and I kind of jumped, and accidentally ground myself into him.

Well, at least I _thought _it was an accident.

It could've just been my inner slut trying to cause trouble but whatevs.

I saw Austin's hands clench into fists, and I felt kind of proud of myself.

"Are we there yet?" I whined like a five year old.

"We literally just left the house two minutes ago," my dad told me gruffly. "We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

I nearly cried. Fifteen minutes of this?

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a text from Trish.

**Having fun there? -T**

I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

**Shut up. -Als.**

Gah. Why me?

* * *

**I most likely will be changing the cover photo soon.**

**Most of you said it has nothing to do with the story, and I kind of agree. I just thought it was cute.**

**Many of you obliged with my request for longer reviews... even going as far as to tell me tales about your Spanish teacher(thanks for that I lol'd).**

**Oh, and I've been wanting to talk about Teen Beach Movie for a while now, even though it came out so long ago.**

**Did anyone else fangirl throughout the whole thing?**

**Cause I did.**

**Seriously the whole way through I was asdfghjkl.**

**CUS HELLO ROSS LYNCH.**

**Ok I'm done ranting now.**

**So thanks for reading, and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The House**

* * *

Austin very near ran out of the car as soon as we parked in the parking lot of The Chord.

Everyone watched him as he walked away, and Dez made jokes that he had the bladder of a squirrel, but I was pretty sure I was the only one who knew that he had left to take care of his 'situation' before anyone else saw it.

So, let's just say I had been a little less than innocent, while sitting in Austin's lap.

Sue me!

If you'd gotten the chance to sit in Austin Moon's lap, don't tell me you wouldn't have played up to the opportunity a little.

Austin re-appeared around when we were sitting down at our table.

The Chord was a nice restaurant, and it was obvious why it was so hard to get reservations.

There was soft violin music paying in the background, extremely comfortable seats, pretty lights and chandeliers... I loved it.

Austin noticed me looking around.

"You like it here?" He murmured.

I looked up at him, and nodded. "Yeah."

He smirked and picked up his menu. "I'll bring you back here someday,"

My eyes widened, and I looked at my mom and dad, who were thankfully engaged in a conversation with the waiter. Dez was concentrating intensely on the menu, and so was Trish.

"Like... on a date?" I whispered.

Austin nodded. "Yeah... you know, once you get rid of the dipshit."

It didn't take me long to realize the dipshit was Elliot.

I didn't even try to defend him.

Just last night, Elliot had begged me over text to send him nude pictures of myself, then gotten extremely pissed when I refused.

I was glad I _had _refused.

Elliot was just the type of person to show nude pics of a girl to everyone he knew.

I had vowed to dump him tommorow, at school, but knowing myself, I'd probably chicken out.

I had also vowed to remain strong in my determination to not do anything at all with Austin until I had broken up with Elliot.

Even though Elliot had proved to be a huge douche, didn't mean I could cheat on him.

"Ally!" Dez yelled, snapping his fingers in my face. I flinched.

"What?!"

"We've been trying to get your attention forever! What do you want to order?" I looked at the waiter that was waiting for me to speak.

"Oh. Um..." I picked up the menu and scanned through it. "The... Spaghetti bolognese, please," I muttered absently.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Trish nudged me. "What's gotten you all preoccupied?" She wondered.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

* * *

"Why didn't you return any of my calls last night?" Elliot demanded the moment I stepped into class. The teacher hadn't arrived yet.

I glared at him. "Good morning to you, too."

"I called you at least eight times yesterday. Where the hell were you? Oh, don't tell me, with Austin-"

"_Shut up_!" I screeched. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, you idiot! What the fuck is your problem?! Ill have you know that last night I was at a _family dinner _and I didn't get back home till', like, one a.m., and I am _crazy _tired, so I don't need your shit!"

Elliot looked at me, stunned. I was nowhere near done yet. I stood.

"And why the hell would you call me _eight times_? What is _so _fucking important that it couldn't wait till' morning? Oh, wait, don't tell me - you wanted to pester me some more about sending you nudes, right? Look, Elliot, maybe other girls can handle your pushy aggressiveness and your shitty attitude, but I can't. Just leave me alone."

Elliot kind of just stared, and he seemed speechless, and that was good.

I grabbed my bag, and walked out, feeling a little dizzy from the rush of silencing a whole room and finally getting to yell at that asshole.

I thought I heard clapping as I left, but I couldn't be sure.

I headed to the nurse's office to pretend to be ill so I could go home.

I normally would never condone this type of behavior within myself, but right now, all I wanted to do was lie in bed, and hope the drama I'd stirred up had died down by the time I went back to school tommorow.

I knocked on the door to the nurses office, and heard her call 'come in!'

I opened the door and walked in, and she looked up from something she was writing.

"Oh, , sweetie, you look so pale. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I don't feel so good." It wasn't a _total _lie. I was exhausted form having slept so late yesterday, and I felt kind of nauseous when I considered the fact that I had to sit next to Elliot in class tommorow.

She stood, and gestured for me to sit on the little hospital bed.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah... Austin Moon."

She blinked. "Is that your boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "No, no, he's like my brother."

She nodded, and pulled out a notepad, and pen. "Okay, just give me his number..."

I thought of his joy when he found out what had happened today, and smiled a little, then gave her the number.

I listened in on her conversation with him.

"Hi, this is Nurse Conner calling from Marino High School. I'm calling or Ally Dawson-"

"_Is she okay_?" I heard him demand loudly. My smile grew bigger.

"She's not feeling very well. Would you be able to pick her up from school?"

"_I'm on my way,_" I heard him say.

The nurse hung up. "He'll be here soon."

I nodded. "Thanks,"

* * *

**So this is kind of a cliffhanger, in its own way. **

**Because Austin's gonna find out that Ally has finally dumped Elliot.**

**And they get to do a thing that Ally didn't want to do until she dumped Elliot.**

**Wooo.**

**I'm as glad as the rest of you about the fact that Ally finally yelled at Elliot a little.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The House**

* * *

I sat on the hospital bed, waiting for Austin to arrive.

I thought a little as I sat. Nurse Conner gave me a plastic cup of water and told me to call if I needed her, then left me and went back to writing whatever it was she had been writing before I came in.

One of the thoughts that were preying on my mind was this: why did I ask the Nurse to call Austin? I could have given her Dez's number. Sure, Dez had classes today, but so did Austin, and I hadn't hesitated at all before decided to give Nurse Conner his number.

Equally, I could've asked my mom or dad to come and get me. But I didn't.

And then, another thought, one that had been lurking in my sub consciousness, occurred to me.

Dez was at classes.

My mom and dad were working.

Austin and I would have the house all to ourselves...

I shivered, and it wasn't just because of the excessive air conditioning.

I shut my eyes to blot out my thoughts and took another sip of my water.

About five minutes and two more cups of water layer (Nurse Conner insisted that I stay hydrated), I heard a knock on the door.

I turned, and heard Nurse Conner yell 'come in!'.

Austin breezed in the door, stopping when he was beside me.

"Are you alright? It's not like you to call home," he worried.

I smiled. "Yes, mom, I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes, and turned to the Nurse.

"Can I take her home now?"

Nurse Conner nodded. "Sure, go right ahead,"

I stood, and walked out the door. Austin followed.

We walked through the halls in silence. Unfortunately, to get to the front doors of the school, I had to pass my chemistry class.

The door was open.

I hoped to pass by unnoticed, but pretty much everyone in the class turned to gawk at Austin and I.

Austin didn't do much to help the situation. Instead, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him.

I saw Elliot glower, and I felt a little petty joy.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically when we were outside.

Austin laughed. "Anytime," he paused. "So what exactly is wrong with you?"

I figured he meant why I was coming home early. I shrugged. "I just wanted to come home." I told him, as he held the door open to his car.

He fixed me with an intense stare the moment he was in the car.

"What?" I asked.

"Bullshit." He said, folding his arms. "That's bullshit, Ally, and we both know it."

"It's not! Well. It's kind of not."

"Then why?" He thought for a moment, and then his hands clenched into fists. He turned the key in the ignition. "Is this about Elliot? Because I swear, if he did anything to hurt you-"

"No, it's not Elliot. Well, it kind of is, but not in the way you think-"

The car accelerated to an unreasonable speed. I gulped.

"What. Did. He. Do?"

"Nothing! He didn't do anything!" It was a lie, but I wanted to calm him down.

The car sped up a little more.

"Don't defend him, Ally, please." He said, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Austin slow down," I told him, glancing at the speedometer.

He didn't.

I put my hand on his knee and rubbed gently. "Calm," I pleaded.

He looked at me once, and then the car began to slow a little.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Sorry," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"So. What did happen?" He asked.

I glanced at him warily.

"I won't lose it this time, I promise." He said, smiling.

We pulled into the driveway of the house.

I got out of the car, and he joined me, walking over to the door.

"Ally," he whined. "you're killing me here."

I smirked, and pulled out my key and opened the door.

As soon as we were in the house, he backed me up against the door.

"You know," he said, smirking. "You are gonna have to tell me."

"And who's going to make me?" I asked, being the five year old I am.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

And then he kissed me.

I dropped my bag on the floor and flung my arms around his neck.

"I am." He told me, and I realized he was answering my question.

I didn't reply.

His hand was on the small of my back, bowing my body against his.

My tongue swirled against his, and he tasted of candy and mint, and something that was just so Austin.

His hands were suddenly under my knees, carrying me so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

I yanked my dress out of the way so that I could feel him against me better.

He started to move, but I barely paid attention to where we were going.

I realised, as he laid me on his bed, that we had travelled upstairs.

His body covered mine, and his hand slid down into my panties.

I gasped, and pressed myself into his hand.

"Nuh-uh," he murmured, trailing his lips down my jaw to my neck. "not so fast, Ally, You wanna tell me what happened at school today?" He asked, pinching my clit.

I shook my head.

He looked at me, staring into my eyes as he slowly pushed two fingers into me. My eyes shut, and I arched my back.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned as he curled his fingers.

Suddenly, he stopped. Obviously waiting for me to crack and give in, desperate for release.

He knew me well.

"I broke up with Elliot today," I told him quickly.

He looked at me. "Don't mess with me, Ally,"

I shook my head. "I'm not messing with you. I really did,"

I felt his fingers curl inside of me again. I suddenly forgot what we were talking about.

"Why would you need to come home because of that?"

"I - I kind of made a scene out if it,"

He smiled. "Did you yell?"

I nodded. "Yes,"

"In that case," he murmured. "I think I have some business to attend to."

"W- what?" I stammered. He grinned. Well, it mainly consists of making sure you aren't able to walk tomorrow."

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice strained.

He smirked. "Ally," he said, rubbing his thumb against my clit. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?"

I managed to shake my head.

"I'm going to fuck you, Ally. Every single way I've fantasied about ever since that night in New York."

* * *

**So.**

**Um.**

**Yeah.**

**Reviews**** are appreciated :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The House**

**A/n: I've decided to write this chapter in the 3rd person, so you kind of get both Austin and Ally's POV's at once.**

* * *

Ally arched her back, barely hearing Austin's words. What had he just said?... Something about her not being able to walk?

She didn't really care about how sore she might feel tommorow. All she cared about was here and now and ... and how good Austin's long fingers felt pumping in and out of her.

Austin knew she was close. Her warm, slick walls clenched around his fingers in a way that made him have to bite back moans.

Ally's breaths came in short pants, and mewls, which only turned Austin on all the more.

He leaned forward, gently biting down on the hardened nub of her clit, and scraping his teeth across it.

That did it.

Ally fisted his hair in both her hands, arching herself up to his face, and cried out his name as she came.

She felt tingly, and exhausted, but she was nowhere near finished yet.

Austin's lips were soon on hers, and Ally hands moved quickly to the buttons on his black shirt, undoing them.

When the buttons were gone, Ally pushed the shirt down over his shoulders. Austin pulled it off, and Ally traced her hands over his chest.

Austin tugged on the zipper of her dress. "Take it off, Ally." he ordered, kissing down her neck. "If I do, I can guarantee you'll never wear it again,"

Ally raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

Austin shrugged. _You asked for it_, he thought, and then pulled at the dress hard.

Ally heard a ripping sound, and gasped. "I liked that dress!"

"I warned you," he muttered.

The ruined dress was soon forgotten, as Ally felt Austin underneath her, his hardness pressing into her.

She lifted her arms so that he could help her with the dress. He pulled it over her head and then flung it to a corner of the room.

Austin's hands trailed over her back, until he reached her bra, unclasping, and flinging it away, like he'd done to the dress.

At the feel of their bare chests against each other, they let out a simultaneous moan, and Ally felt Austin's length throb beneath her. She worked on his belt for a while, unbuckling it, then pulling it out of his jeans, and then she pulled the zipper of his jeans down, pressing it into him as she did so, so that he could feel it's vibrations.

"Ally..." Austin sighed, laying flat on the bed.

Ally pulled his jeans off, letting them lay on the floor, and his boxers soon followed suit.

Like the other times she had seem him fully naked, she couldn't help but stare.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she heard Austin say, although the teasing was only on the surface. His voice was strained, and it was obvious that her looking and not touching was very frustrating.

"You're such a child." She said, smirking, wanting to tease him for a little bit longer.

"And _you _talk a lot," He replied.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Not usually. But I can think of better things your mouth could be doing right now,"

She gasped at him bluntness, and he rolled his eyes.

Nevertheless, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, squeezing gently, and then stroking upwards, like he'd shown her that day in the shower.

Austin's eyes fell closed, and he forced them back open again. There was no way he was missing this show. Not for anything.

Ally stroked him a little faster, and then brought the palm of her hand to rub over the swollen head of his erection.

"_Fuck_," he groaned, "Alls..."

Ally varied her techniques, trying to find out what he liked best. It wasn't a difficult process, since he responded very well to almost everything she did.

Ally opened her mouth and tentatively swirled her tongue around his head.

Austin moaned loudly, and moved his hands to her hair, so she figured she was doing it right.

Ally traced her tongue along the underside of his cock, then sucked on his head again, and then repeated.

Austin was in ecstasy. There was no other way to describe what he was feeling. Sure, other girls had done this for him before, but no girl could ever compare.

Ally's head bobbed up and down as she tried to take more of him into her warm mouth, her tongue working on him as well as her lips.

Her hand wrapped around what she knew wouldn't fit, and she squeezed gently, varying her techniques.

Austin moaned again, bucking his hips so that his cock slid over her tongue to the very back of her mouth.

Austin was close. Very close. Seeing Ally on her knees, her hair all over the place as her mouth bobbed up and down on his cock, trying to give him pleasure...

"_Ally_," He moaned, feeling himself start to cum. "I'm going to-"

Big, brown doe eyes shot up to look at his face. "I want you to cum in my mouth." She told him, shocking herself by her sudden boldness.

That tipped Austin over the edge.

His hands fisted her hair, pulling roughly.

Ally didn't mind. Quite the opposite, actually.

Austin felt the muscles at the back of her throat contacting around him as he came, and Ally swallowed what she could.

Austin gently pushed her head backward so that he could see her. Ally looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Did I do okay?"

"'Okay' is an understatement," Austin said, smiling tiredly. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Ally shrugged.

Austin grimaced. "Did you ever do this with..."

Ally figured he was talking about Elliot.

Ally shook her head, laughing. "_Please_. He couldn't even make me cum."

Austin laughed, too, and then leaned over to kiss her.

He could taste himself on her. He was surprised that that didn't turn him off even in the slightest.

Ally moved so that her legs were on each side of his waist, moving downwards until she could feel his hardening cock against her core.

She took him in her hand, stroking, and then she looked at him.

"Is it okay if I'm on top?" She wondered.

Austin nodded, the mental image being enough to make him moan.

She lifted herself, placing her hands on his chest for balance, and then lowered herself onto him slowly."Oh," she sighed, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"_Oh_," she squeaked, her eyes closing when he was fully sheathed inside of her.

Austin's hands moved to her waist helping her with her thrusts.

He watched her, her hair in her face, her head leaned backwards, her mouth slightly open, her breasts bouncing, and he couldn't help the long and continuous stream of cusses and moans that followed from him after that.

Warm. Wet. Tight. _Fuck, so tight..._

"Mmm," she mewled, opening her eyes, and looking at him at the same time that he looked at her.

They stared at each other for an immeasurable moment, not moving, and then Ally smirked.

"Didn't you say something about me not being able to walk tommorow? Was that an empty promise?" She teased, raising herself and then dropping down again, momentarily cutting off Austin's ability to speak.

Austin raised his eyebrows, and then, with unbelievable ease, flipped then over so that he was on top.

"No," he said, sucking along her collarbone, "it wasn't an empty promise."

He pulled out of her, then thrust back into her again. And again. And again, until Ally was unable to speak altogether, apart from many incoherent moans.

He moved much faster than she had, and his pace had them both fast approaching their climax.

Austin felt her tightening around him, and her nails scratching along his back.

"Ah," she moaned hoarsely. "Austin... shit, _Austin_!" She cried, her eyes squeezing shut as she came

Austin felt her already tight walls tightening around him, and he pushed himself into her one more time, filling her, and cumming.

He collapsed on the bed beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

Ally rolled over so that her head was on his chest. Austin wrapped an arm around her.

They both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A loud knock on Austin's bedroom door woke them up what felt like minutes later.

"Austin! Open the damn door!" Came Dez's voice.

Since Dez was home, they must have slept for at least three hours.

Ally sat up, looking panicked, and so did Austin.

"What do I do?" She whispered. Austin thought for a second.

"Get under the bed," he told her eventually.

Ally stared at him, wanting to object to the cliche hiding place, but gave up as Dez knocked again.

"Have you got a girl in there?" He asked.

Ally sighed, and dropped to the ground and then rolled under the bed.

Austin pulled on his boxers.

As soon as Ally was hidden, Dez burst in.

Austin glared. "I was _trying _to sleep." He told Dez.

Dez scoffed. "Sure. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you've got hidden in here."

Austin looked at Dez like he was crazy. Ally's heart rate sped up.

"There's no girl in here."

Dez nodded. "Uh-huh. Right."

Austin folded his arms. "Fine, look around."

Ally suppressed a groan. Why would he say that?

Dez went to Austin's closet, and opened it quickly, peering inside.

"You done yet?" Austin asked, smirking.

Dez walked around to to the bed, so close that Ally could see his pink socks in front of her.

Austin tried to hide his panicked expression, but not before Dez could see it.

"She's under the bed, isn't she?" Dez asked, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

**Well, there you go.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer than usual, because of all the reviews and PM's I've been getting. **

**So, guesses on what might happen next are welcome.**

**I keep telling myself not to leave you with all these cliffhangers but I can'****t help myself.**

**Review, and maybe I'll update faster ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The House**

* * *

_Dez went to Austin's closet, and opened it quickly, peering inside._

_"You done yet?" Austin asked, smirking._

_Dez walked around to to the bed, so close that Ally could see his pink socks in front of her._

_Austin tried to hide his panicked expression, but not before Dez could see it._

_"She's under the bed, isn't she?" Dez asked, smiling triumphantly._

**Austin:**

I raised my eyebrows. "Dez, any girl I'd bring home, tits wouldn't fit under that," I lied, folding my arms.

Dez thought for a second, then shrugged. "True," he muttered, heading for the door.

I sighed in relief as he started to leave,but then he turned back around. "Hey, heave you seen Ally?"

I blinked. "Um... no."

"That's weird. She's usually home by now."

"Maybe she's in her room."

Dez shrugged, walking out again. "Maybe,"

As soon as I heard his footsteps travelling down the stairs, Ally rolled out from under the bed, then stood, putting her clothes on.

"Holy shit," she mumbled, doing the clasp of her bra.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, sitting back down,

I watched her as she pulled her panties on, and it kind of pissed me off.

I mean, I'd gone so long without her, and definitely had not had enough of her.

I stood up, walking towards her, and tilting her chin upwards.

She knew at once what I wanted; whether it was the look on my face that gave me away or she just knew me that well, I didn't know.

"Austin, we can't-"

I pressed my lips roughly against hers, silencing her. She was tense at first, her arms folded, trying to back away from me.

She lost that fight very quickly, responding slowly, her hands moving to my neck.

"Austin... Dez is home, and my parents'll be home soon..." she whined when my lips moved to her neck.

"We'll have to be quiet, then,"

"How are we going to- _mmm_," she moaned softly, as I sucked gently on the top of her breast, then bit down.

"We'll find a way," I assured her, unclasping her bra. It fell loose on her shoulders, and I flung it away.

My tongue swirled around her hardened nipple,capturing it between my teeth and tugging gently. Her back arched, pressing herself into me.

"Oh, God..."

"Feel good?" I teased, looking at her, and rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

She let out a long, low moan, fisting my hair in her hands. "_Yessss_,"

"Spread you legs for me, baby," I murmured. She did as I said, and I hooked my fingers under the elastic of the underwear, pulling them down, and setting them on the ground.

Her hands moved to my waist almost immediately, yanking my boxers off, taking my hardened length in her small, warm hands.

I ground my teeth together to keep from moaning aloud... I couldn't risk that now.

"Please," Was all she said, her thumb rubbing against the head of my cock repeatedly.

She leaned back down, flat on her back, her legs spread, and if there was ever a sexier sight, I'd love to hear it.

My eyes darted to her center. I parted her folds with my finger, and her lips glistened, she was so wet.

Her hands were around my neck again, her nails scratching along my back,her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Please," she pleaded again. My cock slid through her slick folds, the head rubbing against her clit, teasing her still. I heard the sound of her gritting her teeth.

"Patience, Ally," I teased. I saw her about to reply, when, suddenly, not being able to take the torture any longer, either,I slid into her. Her eyes glazed over, her words getting stuck in her throat.

And something occurred to me; I would never have enough of this. Enough of _her_. Never.

* * *

**Ally:**

My mom strolled into my room around ten at night. I quickly his my laptop away under my covers.

I had accidentally let it slip to them that I had come home sick from school,and now I was busy playing the invalid.

"Hey, mom," I croaked hoarsely, coughing once for good measure.

She sat on the edge of my bed, patting my forehead. "Hey, sweetie. How're you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess,"

"You think you'll be okay to go to school tommorow?"

I really wanted to say no. Like, really bad. But I knew if I did, it'd just be harder when I actually did go back. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

I really wasn't sure how exactly I was going to move around tommorow.

When Austin told me I wouldn't be able to walk later...

Well, damn, he wasn't kidding.

"That's great," she said, smiling.

"So, what did you do this evening?" I wondered. Her, my dad, Austin and Dez had gone out to some kind of ball.

"Oh, the ball was fantastic. Several pretty girls kept throwing themselves at Austin, but he always declined. I don't know why. They seemed nice, and Austin is a handsome boy. One girl, with dark brown hair slipped him her number.I'm pretty sure he's going to call her. In fact, I'm going to talk him into it right now. She seems like Austin's type, and she's so would like her, Ally."

My hands were gripping the sheets I was lying on so hard that I thought I might just rip them to pieces.

She stood, walking towards Austin's bedroom, and I wanted nothing more than to tell her to get her ass away from my man.

Not that she was a threat, personally, but her words were. My mom was so _convincing_. She had once convinced me to sign up for a school talent competition, despite my stage-fright. The woman had powers.

"Mom, you shouldn't force these things," I called after her, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice. "if he wants to call her, he'll call her."

"Honey, Austin is nearly twenty. It's about time he settles down ad found a Mrs. Plus, can you imagine how adorable little Austin's would be?" She practically coo-d, making her way into his room.

I was still reeling from the entire conversation.

Austin getting married?

And reproducing?

With someone that wasn't me?!

That shit was not ok!

I waited in my bed until I heard my mom leave Austin's room, and then I crept down the hallway towards him.

I opened the door, and he was on his bed, on his laptop, typing something.

He was still wearing his dress shirt and pants from the ball, and can I just say, hot _damn_.

He looked up at me as I walked in, smiling. "How many more times do I need to tell you to knock?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell me, it's not gonna happen," I muttered, going to sit on his bed.

He set his laptop down, and grabbed my chin, kissing me softly and gently and I practically melted into him.

"How was your night?" I muttered when he pulled away, entwining my fingers with his.

He shrugged. "Kind of boring, to be honest."

"Really?" I murmured.

He nodded. "Yeah, you weren't there,"

"Oh, stop!" I joked,blushing. "Well, some people like to refer to me as the life of the party, ya know,"

I honestly struggle to see how anyone can look past the retarded things that come out of my mouth.

But Austin, bless him, seems to find it endearing.

He smiled a little, then leaned back so he was lying down, pulling me down on top of him. I kind of just lay there with my head on his chest for a while. I was nice.

"You know," He muttered, playing with my hair. "I threw that girls number away,"

Oh thank God. "Oh," I muttered, barely being able to hide my grin.

I felt his laugh, and I found myself laughing, too.

"So" he murmured, his lips against my hair. "I was thinking... Maybe later this week, we could go back to that restaurant, The Chord. And maybe see a movie after?"

I full on grinned. I couldn't help it. I turned a little so I could see his face.

"Like a date?" I asked him.

"Well... yeah," he muttered, sounding self-conscious, which was definitely a first for Austin. "like a date,"

I smiled so much my cheeks hurt, and I reached upwards to kiss him, before saying, "Yes,"

He smiled against my lips. "Just because we have to keep this a secret, doesn't mean I can' take you out. You are my girlfriend, after all,"

I smiled even bigger, when he said girlfriend, if that was even possible.

He kissed me again, and then I reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go," I whispered. Being with Austin, in his room, at night, with everyone home, was a huge risk.

He nodded, understanding, and let me leave.

I sighed as I left, wondering how I was going to face school tommorow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and do share your thoughts in a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The House**

* * *

No one didn't even try to hide the fact that they were talking about me as I walked into school the next day.

Gah, I knew I should've stayed at home.

Whispers turned to silence as I walked through the hallways, to my locker.

I had never liked attention; it was one of the contributing factors to my horrible stage fright.

And now, almost all eyes were on me.

Obviously, the news of what had happened yesterday had gotten around.

I ducked my head and walked quickly, sighing in relief as I saw Trish standing next to my locker, waiting for me.

She took my hand and squeezed as I approached her.

"You okay?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in concern.

I opened my mouth to talk, and then looked behind me to where a group of girls were staring in our direction, obviously listening.

"I'll talk to you later," I muttered under my breath.

Trish glowered at the group of girls, and then nodded at me. "'Kay,"

I pulled my Chemistry books out of my locker, grimacing as I remembered that I sat next to Elliot in that class.

Trish gathered her books in silence, and I tried to ignore the feeling that I was being watched, when suddenly, I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

I spun around, looking in surprise at Cassidy Erikson, one of the most popular girls in the school.

She was the one that had hosted the party that Elliot had invited me to, a few weeks back.

She had a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Ally! What's up?"

I blinked. I was pretty sure the only time Cassidy had ever spoken to me was when I was in the seventh grade and she had pulled my bra at the back and asked me why I wore one when I didn't have anything to put in it.

We weren't exactly friends.

"Um. Nothing, I guess." I muttered, looking away and putting my books into my bag.

I noticed her small group of worshipers standing beside her, giving me equally bright smiles.

What the fuck?

"So, you came to my party a few Saturday's ago, right?"

I nodded, still dazed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trish scowl.

Yeah, Trish didn't really like Cassidy, either.

"Wasn't it the best? I heard you came with Elliot. Speaking of Elliot, I heard you two are over now,"

She cocked her head to the side, pouting, looking sympathetic.

I grit my teeth. I _really _didn't want to talk about this. Especially not with her and everyone else listening.

"Yes." I said, my voice hard.

She held up her palms in defense. "Okay, okay! Calm down... Look, who was the blond cutie you were walking out with yesterday?"

Oh.

So _that _was what this was about.

"A friend." I told her, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I hoped she'd get the hint that I didn't want to talk anymore and leave me alone, but she just took a step closer to me so I couldn't escape.

"Just a friend? That's great! So could you hook up up? My number's-"

Hold the fuck up.

"You want me to set you up with him? You don't even know him."

"So? He's cute, and-"

"I'm not going to set you up with him, Cassidy."

Her blue eyes blazed.

"Listen." she said in a low voice. "Elliot's told me all about your little crush on him, and it's obvious he's not interested in you at all, so if you could just-"

"What _little crush_?" I demanded. Trish elbowed her way past Cassidy to grab my arm.

"Okay, that's enough." Trish said, pulling me away.

Cassidy grit her teeth, and grabbed my other hand.

"You stay away from Austin." she said, her mouth twisting into a scowl.

"You don't even know him!" I repeated, incredulous

What even was going on?

"I know enough," she said, shrugging. "Elliot told me he saw me when he came to pick you up from school, and that he wants me-"

"Elliot is a fucking spastic." Trish cut in eventually. "There is nothing going on between Austin and Ally. There is nothing going on between you and Austin, either. You're crazy."

Cassidy's bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with hate.

She wasn't used to being rejected. Ever.

"I'll believe that when I hear it." She locked gazes with me. "And as for you... Stay away from him. I mean it."

Trish gave me one final tug and my legs started to work again, as I let her pull me in the direction of our class.

"Can you believe her?" I spat, furious.

"Can you believe _him_?" Trish replied, shaking her head. I realized she was talking about Elliot.

"What the fuck is he thinking, telling everyone I have a crush on him and that he doesn't like me back?!"

I felt my face start to get redder, and I willed myself not to cry because it was something I did when I got mad.

The way it even sounded; 'little crush'. It made it sound so sad and demeaning and I knew Elliot was a total shit sack but I didn't think he could do this.

Elliot's eyes met mine as I walked into class.

Like when I had come into school, the room went silent and I knew they had just been talking about me.

There was no teacher, and I could hear someone behind me whisper, 'slut' and then a whole other bunch of people laughing.

I knew coming back would be bad, but I had no idea it'd be as bad as this.

Elliot smiled slowly, and creepily, the way The Grinch did in that Christmas old movie.

"What's wrong, Ally? Still trying to get Austin into bed with you?"

I flew at him. I couldn't help it.

I didn't even know what I wanted to do to him. I just wanted to hurt him. So much.

Suddenly, though, arms were around my waist, tugging at my arms, holding me back.

I turned around, my heart nearly stopping as I saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

This was bad. This was really bad. He couldn't be here, not now.

He held up a brown paper bag.

"You forgot your lunch money..."

I hadn't even realized.

"Ally?" He said, looking, releasing me. "Why does everyone look like they want to kill you?"

I gulped. "It's nothing, Dez, just go home,"

I heard a few whispers.

'Is that him?'

'No, that's her brother.'

'Do you think he knows?'

Dez heard that last one.

"Know what?" he demanded.

"Your sister's a whore," came a voice from the back of the class. Laughter followed.

"Shut the fuck up." Dez yelled, instantly silencing them.

I looked down, wishing I could just die.

"Ally?" he said again. "What are they talking about?"

* * *

**What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**The House**

* * *

"Your sister's a whore," came a voice from the back of the class. Laughter followed.

"Shut the fuck up." Dez yelled, instantly silencing them.

I looked down, wishing I could just die.

"Ally?" he said again. "What are they talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly, grabbing my lunch out of his hand and shoving him out the door. Dez didn't budge an inch.

"Are they being mean to you?" He murmured, lowly enough that I was the only one that heard.

"No! No, of course not," He looked back doubtfully at their black glares all directed at me. "Okay, maybe a little," I amended. "but it's nothing I can't handle... If you'll leave and let me handle it,"

"Don't you think you should tell someone-"

"No. I'm fine, Dez, really. Just go."

He looked at me again, unsure. I started to panic, looking at the clock. The teacher would be here soon... Or someone would say something.

Dez had to go.

Everyone in the class was watching in silence, for _now. _Elliot looked shaken up enough from when I had charged at him to know that he should keep his mouth shut.

Trish took Dez's hand, tugging him along. "Come _on__, _Dez, just go."

Dez sighed finally in defeat. "Fine, I'll go, but we have to talk about this later,"

I grimaced, although still somewhat relieved.

_Now _he had to play the protective older brother.

Suddenly, exactly what I had feared happened.

One of Cassidy's little worshipers jumped down off the table she was sitting on and marched over to Dez.

_Shit._

"Go, go, now," Trish hissed at him, pushing him away.

Dez stayed, looking with curiosity at the girl that was approaching him.

"Listen," she said, chewing her gum noisily, and resting her hand on her hip. "since everyone else is too much of a pussy to speak here, I guess it's up to me."

She flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

Dez raised his eyebrows.

"Long story short, Ally is a little skank, who wants Austin's dick."

Dez froze.

Trish froze.

Hell, the whole class froze.

But not me.

I expected myself to become a crumpled, sobbing mess at this point, but I wasn't. Because I was done with letting people walk all over me.

"Already had it." I scoffed in response to her statement.

She turned to stare at me.

Dez did, too.

Hell, everybody did.

I felt my sudden courage dying down.

Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Austin," he repeated slowly, his jaw clenched. "This Austin... it's a different one. Right?"

I shook my head slowly, and spoke in a whisper. "No,"

I saw Dez's fists clench, his breathing getting heavier, and I felt genuinely scared. I had never seen Dez so mad before.

"You fucking liar!" the other girl screeched at me. "As if a hottie like him would waste him time on you-"

"Shut up, please," Dez said in a strained voice, through his teeth.

He grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me out the door, down the hall.

"Dez, you can't pull me out of school like this,"

"Watch me."

"I'll get in trouble,"

"Like I give a shit."

Okay, that hurt. But I guessed I deserved it.

We made our way to the front doors, and Dez pushed them open, still dragging me along behind him.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered as he got into the car, waiting for me to do the same.

My voice broke halfway through the sentence, and my bottom lip trembled, andi started to cry, not even bothering to try to wipe my tears.

He ignored me.

"Get in." He ordered.

I sighed and climbed into the car, chewing on my bottom lip.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

* * *

Dez pulled up outside the house a few minutes later.

He had been speeding,so I wasn't surprised that we had gotten here so quickly.

Austin's car was parked in the driveway, just as I had feared.

He hadn't spoken to me during the entire drive, and it had been a long, awkward, angry silence, broken only by my random sobs, which he also ignored.

He got out, and I did the same, walking towards the front door.

I felt myself trembling, scared of what was going to happen next.

Dez pulled his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open, storming to the front room.

I followed, practically having to run to keep up.

Austin was sitting on the couch in the front room, playing video games, not even looking up until Dez stood right in front of the T.V.

"Dude! Do you mind?"

Dez didn't reply, and it was around them that Austin noticed me.

He looked back to Dez, who was still looking furious, then back to me.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

He stood up, looking at Dez again when I didn't reply.

I couldn't.

The loud sound of impact, and then a pain-filled groan filled the room as Dez punched Austin right in the face.

Austin rubbed his jaw, and I managed to get over my shock and move to his side.

I touched his cheek, were Dez had hit him, and then mouthed 'he knows', just before Dez grabbed my arm and shoved me away from him.

"What the fuck were you _thinking_?" He roared, pushing him backwards.

"I know,"

"She's practically a _child, _you pervert!" Dez's jaw clenched, and he clenched his fists and hit him again.

I heard a loud crack, and my sobbing turned into full on hysterics.

"Stop it!" I begged, pulling at Dez's arm. "You're going to hurt him!"

"Let him," Austin sighed, wiping at the blood that was smeared across his cheek.

I gulped, shaking my head.

"No-"

It was too late.

Dez stepped forward.

**Austin:**

Dez charged forward, and I was aware of one thing.

He was going to kill me.

Probably literally.

"How could you do this, you fucker?" He asked, hitting me again.

I didn't reply.

"_Answer," _Dez growls, his hands tightening around my throat.

"I can't help it!" I yelled back. "I love her!"

I heard Ally's panicked screaming, begging for Dez to stop, and I looked at her.

Her hair was everywhere, and her mascara was sliding down her cheeks, and she still looked beautiful. Like a beautiful tragedy.

Dez tackled me to the couch, his fists pounding into my face and chest, and no matter how hard Ally screams and cries and begs, he doesn't stop.

Why should he?

I deserve it.

Then things really get hectic.

I hear the front door opening as Lester and Penny ran towards us, and I also catch sight of Ally's friend, Trish.

Lester grabs Dez, trying to pull him off me, but Dez doesn't move, and he looks madder than I've ever seen him.

"She's sixteen years old, you idiot! It's _rape_. Fucking _rape__!"_

Lester manages to get Dez off of me, and Trish has her arms wrapped around Ally, holding her, rocking her back and forth.

Penny doesn't say anything, but I see her shake her head as she looks at me.

It's obvious I'm not welcome here anymore.

Lester releases Dez when he's away from me, but he makes for me again. Ally screams and runs towards me, shielding me from him

"Dez stop! His fucking nose is bleeding! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

She wipes at my nose with the cuff of her sleeve, her bottom lip trembling.

"Austin..." she whispers, and I want to hold her, tell her everything will be okay. But that wouldn't help the situation. So I just lie there.

And then Ally is pulled off me, and I'm slammed into a wall.

He hits me once more, using all his strength.

It hurts so much. But I can't do anything.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Get out of my house."

It's over.

I've ruined everything.

* * *

**I had to hold back tears writing this chapter, so...**


	16. Chapter 16

**The House**

* * *

_"I'm sorry." I whisper._

_"Get out of my house."_

_It's over._

_I've ruined everything._

* * *

**Ally:**

Life goes on, unfortunately.

I want everything to stop, and I want to sit in my room crying for hours on end, but I can't.

My mom and Trish managed to pull me away from Austin that day, locking me in my room to try to get me to calm down.

I scream and cry but no one let me out, Trish stays on the other side of the door, trying to calm me down, begging me to stay quiet so maybe someone will unlock the door.

I'm not allowed to see Austin any more; that goes without saying.

I heard Dez yelling, my dad talking, my mom on the phone to Austin's parents, but nothing from Austin himself.

Was he okay? Had Dez hurt him after I'd left?

I bang on my bedroom door furiously, the tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Ally, calm," Trish pleaded from the other side of the door.

"Austin," I sobbed, sinking to my knees.

"I know," she whispered, her voice soothing. "I know..."

* * *

Austin's gone now.

If it weren't for the ache in my throat from all the crying and the fact that my entire family seems to hate me now, you'd think he was never here.

There's not a trace of his things in the spare bedroom anymore. The bed is neatly made, the room completely clean.

It doesn't even smell like him, like it used to; his warm, beachy smell that made me feel warm and good.

Gone.

All gone.

After my mom had unlocked my door (only to let Trish in), I had stayed in my bedroom for the rest of the day. Crying like a little bitch.

I contemplated jumping out of my window several times but that would mean landing on the concrete and chances were I would break my leg, and that wouldn't really help the situation.

I couldn't hear anything from downstairs.

I sit on my bed, and Trish wrapped her arms around me, rocking me back and forth.

That makes me cry harder because it's exactly what _he _would do, in this kind of situation.

Trish realized what was happening, and released me, sitting on the other side of my bed, and I cry even _more _because I'm being an ungrateful little shit.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, going into Austin's bedroom, and I realized that he was packing.

That's it.

The end.

* * *

It seems unbearable, facing school the next day.

But my mom insists, and so does my dad.

We talked about what had happened last night after they let me out of my room; around midnight.

Trish slept over, staying up to comfort me most of the night.

I got about twenty-five minutes of sleep last night.

I look terrible, but who cares?

I trudge to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and I see that Austin's toothbrush is still in the little cup in our bathroom, and that sets me off again. I sit on the floor with my back against the door, and the conversation I had with my parents last night runs through my mind.

_"No-one blames you for this, honey," Mom said, patting my knee._

_"Why not?" I asked stiffly, sitting up on my bed, and crossing my legs._

_"He took advantage of y-"_

_"Austin didn't take 'advantage' of me," I hissed, my mouth twisting into a scowl._

_My dad sighed, folding his arms._

_"Look, Ally, you're sixteen, he's nineteen. He should know better."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"He should know that having... relationships with a girl of your age has it's consequences."_

_"That's bullshit."_

_If it wasn't for the fact that I was fuming, I would have laughed at the expression on their faces._

_I didn't usually cuss._

_Actually, I almost never did._

_"Listen to me, young lady, what we're doing is for your own good-"_

_"Taking away the guy I love from me? Oh yeah, that's gonna do me a hell of a lot of good."_

_"You're only attracted to him because he's living in your house. He saw you as an easy target."_

_My fingers twitched, and I wanted to shut them up. But I couldn't._

_"Sweetie, he didn't really love you. You can see that, right?"_

_That did it._

_"I'm not only attracted to him because he lived here. I actually _love _him. Why's that so hard to understand?" I took a deep breath. "I knew him before he moved here. I met him back when I went to New York with Trish."_

_That stunned them both._

_My parents go from white to pink to dark red. _

_"When?" My dad asked in a low voice._

_"The last night before we came home. In a club."_

_I was suddenly glad Dez wasn't at this little meeting. There was no way he'd take this sitting down._

Long story short, I was grounded for the foreseeable future. No phone, no car, no television, no internet, and I had to work at the Sonic Boom for the year.

Great.

* * *

Just like yesterday, I felt everybody watching me as I walked into school.

Whispers faded into silence as I walked through the crowded hallway.

Trish squeezed my arm, pulling me through, over to my locker. I kept my head down.

Classes went by slowly.

My Chemistry teacher questions my absence, but I tell him that I was ill, and he believes me, miraculously.

I sit next to Elliot, as usual, but he edges towards the other side of the table, sitting as far away from me as possible.

I remember how I flew at him yesterday, and realize why, and smile.

Whata coward.

* * *

The days pass. Then the weeks.

The pain lessens and dulls, and I hate that because I want it to be sharp. I want it to _hurt_.

I can't even seem to cry properly anymore.

It just comes in random bursts instead of long ones.

My parents and brother hate me.

I know it sounds stupid, but I miss my big brother, ya know.

He can't even look at me anymore.

I don't regret anything though, and I miss him so much it hurts.

But something preys on my mind; why hasn't he tried to get in contact with me?

Sure, I'm grounded, but Austin isn't.

His parents couldn't afford to fly out from New York, so he's staying with a friend from college.

And it's not like that friend can stop him from leaving the house.

He hasn't tried coming to the Sonic Boom, to the house... nothing.

In fairness, I understand that Dez would probably grill his balls if he tried coming near me, but he knows when I'll be home alone; when Dez'll be at his evening classes, and my mom and dad will be at work.

And he still doesn't come.

* * *

A knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts.

I blink, surprised. Since the whole Austin incident, no one has bothered knocking before they come into my room. They just barge in, not caring about my privacy.

I'm even more surprised as I see who it is.

"Kira?" I splutter, my eyes widening.

I grimace as I realize that she's heard about what happened and is here to scream at me for it.

She nods at me, then comes to sit on my bed.

"Hey," she says, and I realize that her breath doesn't stink as bad. Actually, not at all.

"Um." I sit a little straighter. "Hey."

"So... I heard about you and Austin."

"Sorry." I mutter lamely. "I know you liked him."

She smiled weakly. "Still do. When I heard he needed a place to live, I jumped at it."

"What?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "He's living with you?"

She nods. "Yeah, he is,"

Well. That hurt.

"Oh. I just thought that he'd be living with a guy..."

"Well, he's not,"

I stare at her. "Kira, did you just come here to gloat about that fact?"

I feel my entire frame start to shake, and I know I've haven't got much of a grip left on... well, on sanity, basically.

The thought that the whole time I've been so depressed, Austin hasn't even given me a second thought.

Maybe he was with Kira now.

They _were _living together, after all .

I winced as the thought of that stabbed deep.

"Actually," she said after a while. "I came here to give you this."

She flung something at me.

I looked down, picking it up.

It was a key.

I looked at her, questioning.

"It's the key to my apartment. I'd hurry if I were you, he likes to go running for hours, and he'll be leaving soon."

I felt a little better at that. Austin ran when he was upset.

But I still didn't understand what she was offering.

She saw that I still didn't get it, and explained.

"Take the key. Go see him. Talk to him... Do whatever. He's in pain, that much is obvious. I don't like seeing him that way."

Her words sunk into my brain slowly, one by one.

And then I understood.

I flung my arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you so much,"

She laughed. "Now go. And be sneaky about it."

I nodded. "I will, I will, I'll be sneaky as hell."

"Good." She stood.

And with that, she left.

* * *

**Austin:**

I try my best to live through the fuckary I've created. It's not easy.

Everything sucks.

I miss Ally.

So much.

And I'm horny for her, too.

And I know that sounds shallow, but if you ever got a taste of Ally, you would understand.

She's perfect. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Being inside of her... It was like paradise.

Or something better.

So slick, and tight, and... _mine._

Gah.

I clench my teeth and think of the grossest things possible to clear my mind and deflate my boner.

I pull on my sneakers, and prepare to go running.

Running cleared my head. Made me feel better about the hell that was now my life.

I was 19 years old and living in some chick's house.

I had literally shaved for the first time in two months just yesterday.

Brushing my hair had suddenly become too much effort.

Not how I pictured my life would turn out.

I'm, moving back to New York next semester, according to my parents.

And that's enough to just about kill me.

As I'm about to leave the doorbell rings.

"What?" I sigh, walking towards the door.

See the bitter weirdo that I have become.

"Open up." comes a voice that I would recognize anywhere.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for making you wait this long.**

**Equally sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Some of you were mad at Dez for his behavior last chapter; but you have to understand that he _would _feel somewhat disgusted if his best-friend was sleeping with his baby sister, you feel?**

**Thanks for reading, thoughts on this chapter will be appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The House**

* * *

_As I'm about to leave the doorbell rings._

_"What?" I sigh, walking towards the door._

_See the bitter weirdo that I have become._

_"Open up." comes a voice that I would recognize anywhere._

* * *

I froze.

Because what else do you do when you realize that you've completely lost it?

You fucking freeze.

Apparently, I was hearing voices in my head now.

Well, just one. Ally's.

Because she couldn't be here; at the door, asking me to let her in, because she didn't know I was staying at Kira's.

_Shit._

If it _was _her, how would this look? The fact that I was staying in a girl's apartment? The same girl that had made it clear that she had a thing for me.

Was Ally here to tell me that I was an insensitive, cheating dick and that I should never contact her again?

It was a possibility.

I made my legs move towards the door, putting my hand on the handle and yanking it open.

And as I saw her standing there, in front of me, I let out a long sigh. And it was like I hadn't been able to breathe properly until now. And now I could.

"Ally," I rasped, my voice breaking half-way through her name.

She looked at me for a long time, and then her bottom lip quivered in the way it did when she was upset, and she started to cry.

I took another step towards her, wrapping my arms around her, cradling her in a way I hadn't been able to do that day when everything had been ruined.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair, keeping her in my arms, but stepping into the apartment so that I could shut the door.

"Don't be," she choked out, her hands wrapped around my waist.

She buried her face in my chest, and I felt her entire frame shake as sob after sob wracked through her.

And I just held her. Just held her until she felt okay again.

She looked up at me, and I saw that she wasn't wearing any makeup.

Her hair was down, cascading around her face, her lips pink, her eyes big and brown and she looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

She shook her head. "No, really-you don't need to be - I just - I don't know why I'm crying-"

She took a deep breath, wiping at her tears with the cuff of her sleeve, and then looked up at me. I looked back at her, staring into her eyes.

And then... It was like something just snapped. Like some kind of time bomb went off.

Because suddenly, her lips were crushed against mine, and she was backed up against the wall.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I kissed her hungrily, her fingers tangling into my hair.

"God, I've missed you," I moaned into her ear, my lips trailing down her jaw.

"Austin," she whimpered softly, her core pressing against the unmistakably hard bulge in my pants.

My hands lifted the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head and flinging it onto the floor.

I looked at her half-naked form, and I noticed that she'd lost weight. Quite a lot, actually. I could see the shape of her ribs.

"Oh, Ally..." I whispered, tracing along her stomach with my fingertips. "Why... Haven't you been eating?"

She shook her head, and her hair fell into her face. "I haven't really been hungry lately."

"You have to eat. You'll make yourself ill."

She shrugged. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Ally-"

"No. I don't want to think."

I opened my mouth to speak again, and she pressed her lips against mine, silencing me.

"Please," she whispered. "I don't care about any of that right now. Make me forget everything; make me forget my own name."

I kiss her back, hating that she's in pain, hating that I can't be around her all the time and make it better.

Her body fits perfectly against mine.

"It's been hell without you," she gasped as soon as I let her talk.

My lips move to her neck, and I hear her breathless pants, and I feel her grinding against me.

She claws at the buttons on the shirt, flinging it onto the floor. My hands move to her back, unclasping her bra. The straps fall slack on her shoulders, and I pull it off, letting it fall to the ground.

I moan at the feeling of her bare chest against mine.

I rip her tiny shorts out of the way, followed by my sweatpants and boxers, and soon, we're on the couch my body over hers.

I move my hand down her stomach, teasing her slick folds with my fingers.

She gasps, her legs spreading further. I rub against her small, sensitive nub with my thumb, pushing one finger into her.

She lets out a loud moan that's nearly a scream, and I realize that I never knew how much I'd missed this until now.

Seeing her like this, I mean.

My fingers pump in and out of her, and she comes, loudly, her screams of pleasure muffled by my lips. I position myself above her, and our gazes lock just before I enter her.

I touch her cheek gently, and she smiled a little.

And then, at the same time, as if it was rehearsed.

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

I slid into her, feeling her warm, tight wetness clench around me in a way that consumed us both.

"Ally," I moaned, my hands clenching into fists.

I felt her clench around me, her nails scraping along my back as she came again, crying out my name.

I followed soon after.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Austin?"

I was laying on the couch with her. We were both still undressed.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Your family still hates me."

"Not just you," she muttered.

"Are they giving you a hard time?"

"That's an understatement. My dad doesn't really talk to me anymore. My mom just keeps shaking her head and sighing whenever she looks at me. Dez goes around the house muttering about how 'you can't trust anyone in this world'."

We both started to laugh, despite the situation.

Then, I realized the obvious.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Kira came over. She gave me a key. Told me to come un-depress you."

I raised my eyebrows. Living with Kira had been... interesting, to say the least. And by interesting, I meant terrible. I couldn't go five minutes without her trying to convince me to get into bed with her. Seriously. So it was kind of shocking that she would do this for me.

"That was nice of her," I muttered, starting to play with her hair.

Ally nodded. "Yeah,"

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, and then I stood up suddenly. Since she was leaning against me, she fell sideways.

"What?" she groaned, sitting up again. I pulled on my boxers.'

"Remember the promise I made you, before all this happened?"

She blinked. "Um, yeah, that we'd go to that restaurant that I liked."

I nodded. "So that's what we're going to do."

She shook her head. "Austin, we can't... It's twenty miles away from here, and I'm not dressed properly."

She was - well _had been _wearing an over-sized tee shirt and shorts.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, what you're wearing,"

She stood, smiling a little now, pulling on her bra.

"You're crazy." She told me.

I shrugged. "Just a little."

She rolled her eyes.

"So this would be our first date, right?"

I nodded. "Right,"

I didn't talk about the fact that afterwards she would have to go home, and not see each other again for God knows how long, and she didn't either.

* * *

**I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**P.S., I have a twitter, if you want to check that out: H_dollz.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Table for two?" A blonde waitress asked Austin and I as we stood at the reception desk at the front of the familiar restaurant.

Austin nodded. "Yes."

The waitress nodded, and turned, telling us to follow her, but no before I noticed her eyes trailing appreciatively over him.

Not that I really could blame her. I mean, shit, look at him.

Of course, I was still stuck in my shorts and tee shirt, which, as we headed towards our table, I saw many people raising there eyebrows at me. But despite Austin reassuring me that I looked fine, he had still changed out of his sweatpants and shirt into a pair of jeans and a nicer shirt.

The waitress smiled brightly, only at Austin this time, as she stopped at our table, handing us menus.

"When you're ready to order, just let me know." Another bright smile as she handed him his menu.

Austin raised an eyebrow, waiting for my reaction to her flirting.

Not wanting to disappoint, I just snapped, "We will."

The waitress turned to look at me, as if she had completely forgotten that I was there, and then walked away.

I turned to look at Austin, who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"There's no need to be jealous, Ally."

"Who's jealous?" I replied, but calmer this time.

He just smiled again.

I picked up my menu, scanning through it.

It was weird; these past couple if weeks I hadn't wanted to eat anything; anything at all. But now... Now that I was here, with him, and I felt better again, I was ravenous.

I felt Austin's eyes on my face as I read through the menu. I ignored it for a little while, hunger controlling my actions, but l, after about a minute, I set the menu on the table and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, curiosity colouring my voice.

"I just... You're so beautiful."

I blinked, and resisted the urge to scoff. "Right. I haven't brushed my hair properly in weeks, and I'm wearing the scruffiest clothes I have, and I'm not even wearing any makeup-"

"Ally."

"-today, and I haven't been eating and my tightest pair of jeans don't even fit me anymore. I doubt you can call that beautiful."

He just looked at me. As if he didn't understand what I was saying. Or as if he couldn't believe I was saying it.

But then, he lifted his lips in a gentle, easy smile, and just said, "Honey, are you doubting my taste?"

I shook my head at him, smiling too.

"Never. Now enough of this. Let's order I'm starving."

The waitress re-appeared, with a pad of paper and a pencil this time.

"What can I get for you?" She spoke to Austin first. I tried not to mind that.

"Ally?" He said, diverting her attention to me.

I smirked and the waitress reluctantly turned to me. I looked back at the menu. "Can I have the, uh, chicken curry? But instead of rice, I want spaghetti. And instead of curry, I want tomato sauce."

"That's basically pasta and tomato sauce. Not chicken curry.."

I shrugged. "Your point?"

"You said you wanted chicken curry but-"

"Details, details," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

She took a deep breath, forced a smile, and turned to take Austin's order.

"And what can I get you?" She said and I am not exaggerating when I say that she bit her fucking lip and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'll have what my girlfriends having,"

I smiled a little when he emphasised the word 'girlfriend'.

"Of course." She said and flounced away. I rolled my eyes as she left.

Whata bitch.

* * *

"Uugghh." I groaned loudly, slouching I my seat.

Austin laughed. "Thought I was the only one who could get that sound out of you."

I blushed. He laughed.

"I'm so full," I complained.

"Really?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "I'm still hungry."

"Of course. You could eat a horse and still be hungry."

He shrugged.

What's gonna happen with us, Austin?" I whispered, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

Was it slutty that instead of talking about the major issues at hand, I had sex with him twice?

Then gone out to eat?

I didn't really want to know the answer.

He sighed loudly, "Shit, I have no idea. Your family hates me though."

This annoyed me for some reason. It wasn't helpful at all, and completely obvious. They've fucking ostracized me!

"No, shit," I replied dryly. "They don't even talk to me anymore. They hate me as much as they hate you. Maybe I should just move out…I bet Trish would let me move in."

Austin patted my hand across the table, smiling sadly."I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. And if you're going to move anywhere, you should be able to move in with me. But I'm not done with college, and..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's all so complicated."

"I know," I sighed, staring at our hands as he drew random shapes on my palm.

We sat in silence for a while. I didn't even know where to begin, how to voice all my insecurities.

"Austin…why haven't you tried to get in touch with me?"

"Because I couldn't, Ally. I was banned from your house and from you."

"You could have at least sent a message or something, is all I mean. I would have tried, but I had no idea where you were staying, and as soon as Kira told me, I rushed over here." I was getting irritated.

Mostly hurt, though.

I continued before he could interrupt me. "I've been so alone. All I have lately is Trish. My own family won't even talk to me, and I've been fucking stranded, with no way of communication, and you've had everything at your fingertips. You even knew when my family wasn't going to be home and I was. I just don't understand. Have you not missed me as much as I've missed you?"

I instantly regretted every word as it came out. I knew I sounded like a whiny bitch, but I had to express these problems to him, or how else could we solve them. He's not a mind reader.

Austin was getting angry. "Ally, I couldn't talk to you, either! I've been ostracized just like you. Can you imagine if I just would have waltzed into your house to see you, and your family came home while I was still there? Lester would have shot my balls off and Dez would probably have grilled them."

I stood up, getting angry myself. Many people at the surrounding tables turned to stare.

"Austin, you still have your friends in college, but I have no one, except for Trish! The only other person that's slightly okay is this other guy in my classes called Dallas. All my friends have ditched me and think I'm a selfish whore. So does my family, actually."

"You're not the in person in hell here. I've been living with Kira. Can you imagine how horrible that is? Besides, I've seen this Dallas guy, and you have to be joking because he obviously only wants you for your body. It's the only reason why he's being nice to you."

In the background, I heard a low 'ooooohh'. I guess we had an audience now.

It felt like I'd been slapped.

"Well, congrats to Dallas I guess, for putting on amazing performance. Silly me thought someone might actually like to hang out and be with me, in a non-sexual way. I guess, you just want my body too, considering we had to have sex twice before you would even talk to me about our relationship."

"Oh shit!" Came another voice. The entire restaurant was silent now.

_Do not fucking cry_, I told myself.

"Ally, you fucking know that's not what I meant… I had missed you so much…" he trailed off.

"Whatever, Austin. This would have never worked between us, anyway. Why don't you just go to college and get all the pussy you can get, oh and while you're at it, next time you're so horny, Kira is literally two steps away. I'm sure she'll blow you happily." I turned away, walking towards the door..

"Ally, fucking stop! We're not done here," He roared, standing and holding my arm.

I shoved against his chest "Yes we are, Austin. Don't try to contact me anymore…oh wait, you never tried to anyway. It's over, Austin. It was nice while it lasted, and I'm fucking glad you got some orgasms out of it, but we both know that this could never last." I twisted out of his grasp, and walked out the door, to the car park, slamming the door behind me.

The tears ran freely down my cheeks, and I wondered what the fuck I had just done.

I walked slowly to my car, waiting and hoping for Austin to come out and stop me, but he didn't.

I had driven for about four minutes before the tears overwhelmed and I had to pull over to cry. Loud, wild-sounding sobs shook my entire body, and I cried, and cried and cried.

That was it. Everything I had been fighting for, gone. Over.

When I finally got home, sitting on the doorstep was both my parents, arms crossed and looking pissed.

Fuck my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**The House**

"Alright," Dez said, yanking the Wii remote out of my hands. "Care to explain what the fuck you're doing?"

He had a point, I guess. I had been aimlessly driving back and forth since I started playing Mario Kart. Now I was repeatedly slamming my go-cart into a wall.

Fun.

"What do you mean?" I asked in the same emotionless voice I had been using for exactly three weeks, two days. Since everything had ended; not when Austin had to move out. I could have maybe coped with that. But now it was all just over.

"You know what I mean. You're not even playing properly. You've been driving backwards for ages."

I shrugged. "So?"

"What's wrong with you?"

I raised my head from the television screen to give him a cold glare, and the turned back to the screen.

After I had gotten home that day, my mom and dad had screamed at me until I started crying again. Around then, Dez got home, and my dad had to physically restrain him from going out to Kira's apartment and ending Austin's life. I know it sounds like I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. Dez was just that mad.

He had cooled down a lot since then. He was okay-ish now. He never talked about Austin anymore, and things were almost normal between us.

"It's not him, is it?"

"Him" was how my family referred to Austin.

I swear, I'm living with eight year olds.

I held my hand out towards him. "Can I have the game controller back please?" I worked to put some feeling into my voice. It didn't work.

"Ally... Look, I know Aus - him. I've known him for much longer than you, and I know that he doesn't do 'love'. He just likes to fuck and forget. Just forget about him."

Even though they knew about me going to see Austin, they didn't know about the fight. Or the fact that we broke up. And I wasn't telling them. I didn't need an "I told you so".

Because they did tell me that he was using me. I was warned.

"I can't 'forget about him', Dez,". I said acidly, reaching my the game controller again. He held it out of my reach.

I sighed, and got up, heading upstairs. I really didn't need this.

"You really miss him?"

"What do you think?"

"No?"

I ignored him, halfway up the stairs already.

I picked up my phone from my dresser, scrolling through it for Trish's number. My phone was more of a clock in my pocket nowadays. My social life had dwindled into non-existence quite a while ago, actually. Not that I had been very popular before, though.

Trish was the only person allowed in the house, due to my grounding. Mostly because she wouldn't ever agree to staying away from the house.

After two rings, Trish picked up. "Ally?"

"Yep." I always felt a little better while talking to Trish.

"You okay?"

"Not really. Can you...?"

"I'll be over in five."

"Thanks."

**XxxX**

I really had no idea what was going on.

As soon as Trish arrived, Dez had opens the door for her and ushered her into the kitchen, ignoring me when I asked him what the hell he was doing .

I was sitting on the couch in the living room again, trying to listen to their voices through the door. It sounded like Trish was yelling at Dez for something, and Dez was trying to calm her down. I smiled a little at that. Trish and Dez had never been exactly friendly with each other.

Then, everything went quiet. Their voices more like whispers. I strained my ears, my curiosity growing.

And then suddenly, the door opened. I quickly looked back to the television, trying not to make it obvious that I was eavesdropping.

Dez made straight out the door, grabbing his car keys on the way out.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he opened the door.

"Out." He replied, slamming the door behind him.

I tuned to Trish. "What was that all about?"

She shrugged. "How should I know? It's Dez."

"But what were you two talking about in the kitchen?"

She shrugged again. "Just stuff. Nothing important."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something worse than it really is."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Ally. Calm. It's nothing, really."

**XxxX**

**Austin**:

I was watching T.V.

I had looked for the most horrific horror movie there was, and now I was watching it.

And it was all fucking dandy when people were getting massacred.

But now this couple were on a date and were just staring into each other's eyes, and shit, that was just not ok.

The guy touched the girl's face, and I picked up the remote and turned off the T.V.

I clenched my jaw, staring at the blank screen.

Don't. Fucking. Cry.

I'd done enough of that in the past few weeks.

Really.

Before now, the last time I had cried was when I was eleven and had tried to impress a girl on a trampoline and broken both my arm and leg at the same time.

But here I was, sobbing like a little bitch.

It was like she was all I could think about.

AllyAllyAllyAllyAlly.

Why didn't I go after her that night?

Why couldn't I grow the balls to go see her?

I heaved a sigh, and turned the T.V. back on to the horror/romance movie and got a shock because the scene had changed to someone's bedroom, and the couple were going at it, hot and heavy.

I raised the remote again to turn it off, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I watched the guy kissing the girls neck, and I felt the ache in the back of my throat that I got when I was about to cry, and I just couldn't switch it off.

I just watched.

I felt a other type of ache, lower down, and a coil tightening in my stomach, and I grit my teeth because I knew I was hard, and I also knew that I wasn't going to do anything about it, because it would just leave me feeling sad and empty and craving her warm wetness.

A knock on the door jolted me out of my weird self pity and I sighed, leaving the couple on the T.V., and went to answer it.

I opened the door, caring less than I should have that I was letting someone in while I was practically watching porn.

I blinked.

"Dez?"

"Good guess."

I stared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Just then, a loud moan came from the television, and I instantly regretted not turning it off.

"Dude. Are you watching porn?"

I grimaced. "No, I'm not, really-"

Another loud moan, the girl saying the guys name this time.

Dez raised an eyebrow. "Shit, man, at least turn off your porn before you get the door."

"I'm really not-"

"Sure."

I sighed, and gave up. I was actually quite shocked that Dez was being so calm. My last encounter with him hadn't been very pleasant. I had a scar on my side from that.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but I can't," I sighed.

Dez folded him arms and shoved me out of the way, letting himself in and shutting the door.

"Why not?"

"Because I love her. And I'm not sorry for that."

"Where's Kira?" He spat, his eyes narrowing. I knew he was jumping to the conclusion that everyone had jumped to as soon as they found out I lived with Kira.

"Out. She said something about shopping with her friends."

"And when's she coming back?"

I shrugged. "I didn't ask."

"You've been living here since we kicked you out?"

"Yeah."

"And what's been going on with you and Kira?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. We barely talked at first, but she's ok. She... She seemed to realise that I didn't like her that way a while ago."

I wasn't sure if he knew about Kira helping Ally visit me, so I didn't say anything.

"How much do you love Ally?"

I blinked. The question took me off guard.

"A lot. So much. I can't explain... There aren't words."

"Try."

"I just... I never thought I could feel this way about someone. Everything about her just makes me happy. And I want to make her happy. I would do anything for her."

"Except stay away from her,"

I grimaced. Was that why he came? To make me stay away?

"That's different." I argued, "She doesn't want me to."

The love scene, all but forgotten on the T.V., made itself known, and a loud, pleasure-filled moan of 'Oh, God!' filled the room, breaking the sudden tension.

Dez almost smiled. "I should kill you, Austin, for even thinking about my baby sister that way."

I shook my head, but not in denial. "I know,"

"But I'm not going to. And only because that would hurt her."

"Thanks?"

"So I'm giving you a half hour to finish watching your porn or whatever and fucking shave, man, then get in the shower and wash your hair. Put on something decent. You're a mess. Jesus."

"But why-"

"Tonight's our family dinner. And you're going to be there. And you're going to prove to my parents that you are Austin Moon, the classy, respectable motherfucker. And that you can take care of Ally. And that you love her more than you value your life. Understood?"

I raised my eyebrows, not letting myself get hopeful. "Dez, I can't..."

"Yes you fucking can."

"But-"

"Listen here, you piece of crap. The fact that you worked your way into Ally's pants puts you on the shit list of the entire Dawson clan. Minus Ally. And now, minus me. Two people support you. And that's really all you need."

I grimaced. "But Ally and I had this fight and..."

"Oh my God," he groaned, throwing his head back. "Man up! You're going to throw this opportunity away because of a fight?"

I sighed. "You're right, you're right. Okay. I'll go."

"Damn straight. Twenty-five minutes, Austin. I'll be in my car."

And with that, he left.


	20. Chapter 20

**The House**

* * *

I was on my laptop, scrolling through my dashboard on tumblr, looking at post after post.

Every so often, I giggled, clicking the reblog button. Trish looked up from her laptop.

"What?" She asked.

"Check my blog," I said in reply. She checked and saw, laughing too.

These moment with Trish were the moments I didn't totally hate my life.

After Dez had left, I had spent a good half hour trying to get Trish to spill on what she had talked to Dez about.

She had refused.

After a while, I gave up. Whatever it was couldn't be that great, anyway.

Not unless she had someone turned Dez around and Austin was on his way here.

I shook my head slightly, disappointed in myself.

I couldn't think about him anymore. He didn't love me. Maybe I could pretend I didn't love him until it became true.

But I missed him. So much.

I turned my attention back to tumblr, and continued with my blogging. I really had to stop thinking about him.

**XxX**

"Why can't I just go to dinner in what I'm wearing?" I asked, frowning.

Dez was home. I had stayed upstairs when he arrived, and Trish had gone downstairs to see him. I had not bothered to ask again why he and Trish were acting so weird.

It had crossed my mind that maybe they had something... Going on.

Him and Trish, I meant.

I didn't know how I would feel abut that, if it were true. But I guess it was what I deserved. I had practically stolen Dez's best friend. Maybe it was only fair that he stole mine.

I shuddered as I pictured them 'together' in that way, and then shook my head at myself. Trish and Dez irritated each other highly. There was no way that anything was going on between them.

So why did they look so edgy at my questions?

And, even more strangely, why were they concerned about what I was wearing to this family dinner?

"Just wear something... Nicer." Trish eventually said, answering my question.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing sweatpants and a tank top and mismatched socks.

"Why?" I asked. Sure, what I was wearing wasn't great, but what did it matter? Who cared what I wore?

Trish sighed and so did Dez.

"Okay. Whatever." Dez muttered, backing out of my bedroom. Trish followed.

I stared after them.

What was going on?!

I shut my laptop, abandoning it on my bed, and lay down, staring at the celing.

My Mom and Dad weren't home yet, they were helping with this big sale at the Sonic Boom, so the dinner couldn't start for a while.

I stared at the ceiling some more, filling my mind with idle thoughts, such as the fact that I wanted to change the colour scheme of my room. And I wondered what I was going to wear to school on Monday. I had no more clean pairs of sweatpants.

I thought of maybe starting to try to look after myself again. I did the basics. I showered, I washed my hair. But my hair was limp and lifeless because I never bothered to condition or to do anything with it at all.

I wasn't in my former skeletal state anymore. I had gained some weight, mainly thanks to Trish, who had made sure that I was eating three healthy meals a day, everyday.

I had dark circles under my eyes from crying and sleepless nights.

Maybe I should take what Trish and Dez were saying into consideration. Maybe they were politely telling me that I was a mess.

I sighed and sat up, heading towards my bathroom. Just mine now, instead of ours.

I turned on the shower and let it run for a while, while I stripped, throwing my clothes into the laundry basket.

**XxX**

About an hour later, I didn't really recognise myself. I looked... Not necessarily flawless or anything, but healthy. I looked okay. For once.

I was dressed in a floral print dress and a belt, wearing these cute white flats I hadn't worn in ages.

The only makeup I wore was dark pink lipstick, and for the first time in months, I was able to smile at my reflection.

I heard the sound of my parents car pulling up in the driveway. I also heard Trish and Dez making a start on dinner. Arguing, as always.

I decided to help them, going to my bedroom door, and yanking it open.

Shit, I nearly slammed it shut again.

I didn't say anything. For a long time. We kind of just looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to say eventually.

He looked at the room behind me. "Can I come in?"

I took a deep breath, trying not to cave or run into his arms or anything.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Dez will flip if he sees you here."

"He's the one that invited me."

I stared. "What?"

"He... he didn't like seeing you all sad..."

I frowned. That meant Dez had told him about my ... Well, depression.

"I wasn't really that sad." I told him, folding my arms. "Hardly at all."

Most of the reason for my lying was because Austin didn't seem affected by our breakup at all. He looked fine.

I saw Austin appraising me, and I saw that he must be coming to the same conclusion that I was. I was suddenly grateful to Trish and Dez for their suggestion to me to clean myself up.

I blinked.

Maybe that was where Dez had been earlier? Was that the reason for all their evasiveness?

"I've missed you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I didn't reply, but stepped back to let him in.

I shut the door once we were both inside. "Dez told you to come here?" I asked again.

He nodded, leaning against the wall. "He came to get me a while ago... Told me to clean myself up and some other stuff."

"My parents are gonna flip shit when they see you."

He shrugged. "I don't care anymore." He walked up to me, taking one of my hands.

His hand felt warm and good and safe around mine.

Using an immense amount of self-restraint, I pulled away, stepping back.

"It took Dez demanding you come over for you to come visit?" I snapped, folding my arms.

"I didn't know what was going on between us. I didn't know what to expect."

"And you think I did? When Kira gave me the opportunity to come over, I jumped at it. You never did."

"Ally, I told you - I couldn't just waltz in here."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?"

"I'm not afraid anymore. I..." He sighed again, "I love you. I miss you."

My resolve wavered a little, but I still stood strong.

"And Kira? How's she these days?" I asked acidly. I knew he'd understand what I meant.

"Nothing's going on between us." He promised. "Besides, Kira couldn't hold a candle to you."

I looked at him. "That day... At the restaurant..."

"I know, I should've gone after you, but I just... I don't know. I was so confused. I thought maybe you'd made your decision."

"And that is?"

"That you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"That's stupid."

"What is?" He asked, smiling a little now.

I relaxed my tense stance a little. "Of course I still... Want you. I think I always will," I mumbled the last part, a blush colouring my cheeks.

He smiled, and walked towards me. Slower, this time. I didn't move away like last time

"I'm sorry, Ally," he sighed.

I nodded. "I'm... I'm sorry too. For lashing out on you like that at the restaurant. I was just so angry and confused."

He shrugged. "So was I."

He took another step toward me.

I stood still and tried to remember to keep breathing.

He continued cowards until I could feel his warmth, smell his warm, fresh smell.

He bent towards me slowly. Too slow.

I was the one who leaned upwards, on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close to me.

He bit my bottom lips gently, and I moaned softly into his mouth.

God, I had missed him.

His tongue swirled against mine, and my hands tightened in his hair.

He moved his hands to my waist, pressing me harder against the wall behind me.

I pressed my hips into his, and I heard him moan.

He seemed hesitant. As if he wasn't sure if he should go any farther.

Always the gentleman.

I pulled on the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards, lightly tracing the hardened planes of his stomach with my hands.

Just then, someone knocked on my door. We jumped apart, and I tried not to sound breathless as I called, "Yeah?"

"Ally, diner'll be ready in a half hour. You should come downstairs to help. You spend too much time in your room."

"Uh, maybe later, mom." I said, praying she wouldn't come in.

"You always say that, and it never happens. Look, sweetie, I know it might be hard but you'll have to get over Austin. Brooding about him all the time isn't going to change anything."

I blushed scarlet. Austin smirked.

"I know. I really will be down soon. I promise."

I heard her sigh, and start to say something else, but then there was a loud crash from downstairs.

"Trish! Dez! What on earth is going on down there? And stop fighting, you two, you're like animals,"

Her voice trailed off as she went downstairs to see what was going on.

I took a long, shaky breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Ally!" My mom called again.

I chewed on my lip, looking at Austin, wondering what to do. Dez had planned this, but I couldn't let him take the blame for it.

"What if they just send you away again?"

He shrugged. "I won't go."

I smiled sadly. "That won't work... They'll find a way..."

"Think about it, Ally. Who was the most angry last time?"

I thought and winced as I remembered Dez's fists slamming into Austin chest, face, neck.

He nodded, taking my reaction as a reply.

"And now... He seems okay. Either way, Ally, I'm done staying away from you."

I smiled again, and started to reply.

"Ally! Get down here!"

My mom, again.

He sighed and took my hand, opening my bedroom door.

Rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand, we walked downstairs together.

I saw Trish smile as she saw us, then Dez raised his head to look, and then we all tensed up for my patents reaction.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get down here-" My moms friendly smile froze in place. My dad dropped the newspaper he was reading.

I was in so much trouble.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was originally double this size but I split it into two because I thought it might be too long. Because it's already written, I should update sooner than usual.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
